Seguir el destino
by Daniela Andley
Summary: Candy descubre quien es su familia... La mandarán al colegio San Pablo y Anthony no está muerto...Pero no habrá amor entre ellos ¿Por qué? Descubranlo!
1. Una noticia

**Hola chicas lindas, aqui está el primer capítulo de mi historia "Seguir el destino" Es una historia que imaginé y me pareció mu linda y la escribí para compartirla con ustedes. Como mi otra historia "Un amor sin dolor" está llegando a su fin porque es una adaptación empecé a subir esta. Espero que lo disfruten y que me digan que les pareció.**

**Acepto de todo: Sugerencias, reclamos, tomatazos, besos, abrazos, etc...**

**Ahora les dejo leer... **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Daniela Andley**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Una noticia**

**Daniela Andley**

Otoño... En el cielo había Sol, se sentía un clima fresco y las hojas de los árboles caían, viejas y muertas, esperando a reencarnar otra vez. El invierno llegaría pronto. El color cobrizo de las hojas que caían de los árboles era hermoso y el viento se llevaba consigo algunas de aquellas hojas, dejando ver un paisaje hermoso, obra única de Dios.

Candy se despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente, estiró sus brazos y se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se asomó en el balcón y pudo ver el jardín. Observó maravillada la belleza natural que se presentaba ante sus ojos y le dio gracias a Dios por un día nuevo, sonrió porque llegaría la navidad pronto y no podía esperar más. Estaban en noviembre y empezaba a hacer más frio, miró alrededor y vio un inviento que Stear le regaló; una muñeca igual a ella y uno de los inventos que no han explotado. Recordaba todos los momentos vividos al lado de sus primos, que bien se la pasaba con ellos. Siempre estaban juntos. De su mejor amiga Annie, que se hablaban por cartas y ella a veces se quedaba a dormir en la mansión Andley o viceversa. De su tía abuela que parecía tenerle aprecio, gracias a que sus clases de modales mejoraron notablemente, enorgulleciendo enormemente a la patriarca de los Andley, aunque no dejaba de ser una chiquilla traviesa, sencilla y humilde y mucho menos había perdido su carácter y su candidez que la hacía ella, la hacía ser única. Y su Anthony, ese año habían compartido muchísimo tiempo juntos, se escapaban, por lo menos, una vez por semana al pueblo a comer helados.

- Vas a hacerme engordar- dijo un día Candy, ya que siempre Anthony era el que le compra su helado.

- No me daré cuenta porque estaré igual que tú- bromeó Anthony y los dos rieron.

Era tan fácil divertirse al estar con él. Le gustaba cuando los dos miraban el atardecer sentados en la rama del "su árbol" como lo llamaba Anthony, ya que, siempre subían era a ese roble y pasaban horas charlando ahí arriba, hasta que se ganaban una buena reprimenda de parte de la tía abuela. También le encantaba lo caballeroso que era con ella; cuando le abría la puerta, cuando le cedía el puesto, cuando el mismo le servía el té.

Todavía recordaba ese día en que Anthony cayó del caballo, fueron los peores días de su vida y gracias a Dios se salvó. Había sufrido mucho por eso y recordaba como la culpaban a ella, menos Archie y Stear. Desechó esos malos recuerdos para no llorar.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba enamorada de Anthony, o si era un cariño fraternal queriéndolo como un hermano. Ella tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si a Anthony le gustaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior, que estaban acostados viendo las estrellas en el jardín, ese mismo día habían hecho un picnic y se quedaron hasta la noche hablando.

-Sabes Candy- Empezó Anthony- las estrellas son personas que fallecieron y van al cielo a alumbrar a la tierra. Algún día quisiera yo alumbrar las penumbras de este mundo- dijo Anthony mirando el cielo iluminado por esas titilantes lucecitas y dando una franca sonrisa a Candy.

-Ahí debe estar tu mamá Anthony, viéndote y cuidándote desde arriba, debió ser una mujer muy buena, dulce y…- calló porque vio que Anthony puso una cara de nostalgia al recordar a su madre- lo siento Anthony, no quería ponerte triste, yo solo…- pero Anthony no la dejo continuar.

-No Candy, tranquila, no estoy triste, solo recuerdo los días felices que pase junto a ella- dijo Anthony sonriéndole

-La extrañas mucho ¿verdad?- dijo Candy después de un rato.

-Como no te imaginas- dijo Anthony dando un suspiro.

-Yo nunca tuve una mamá o un papá, a excepción de mis dos madres que me aman mucho, pero siempre soñé que yo fuera su único centro de atención. Aunque con ustedes ya no podría ser mejor- dijo Candy regalándole de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabía dar.

-Candy eres muy buena a pesar de todo lo que has pasado, esas dos señoras que te cuidaron debieron ser muy buenas.

-Sí, la verdad son muy buenas Anthony, algún día iremos los dos y te las presentaré, seguro no te preguntarán quien eres porque ya sabrán quien eres tu del chico al cual siempre les hablo en mis cartas- dijo esto y se puso roja.

Anthony río y le dijo: Tu Candy me haces feliz, no sé qué haría sin ti.- dijo Anthony mirándola a los ojos.

-Anthony- dijo Candy mientras se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba.-Yo también moriría sino estás a mi lado, iría a buscarte aun así te hubieras ido a otra galaxia.

Anthony la miró sorprendido, esa chica, tan franca y sincera, tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, tan dulce y fuerte a la vez, no estaba seguro que sentía por Candy, pero si sabía que le gustaba- Te quiero Candy y mucho- dijo Anthony mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya y la entrelazaba.

-Y yo a ti Anthony- dijo mientras le sonreía, sabiendo que se refería a su amor de primos.

Después de un rato de estar así, Anthony habló:

-Candy deberíamos regresar, hace ya mucho frío y no quiero que te resfríes.

-Tienes razón Ant, volvamos a casa.

Y así los dos se fueron sonriéndose mutuamente, felices por ese día tan especial, y esa noche maravillosa que los dos pasaron juntos.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Candy, ¿Ya despertaste?- Era Dorothy que llevaba el desayuno para Candy

-Si Dorothy pasa- Le sonrío cuando entró y se puso aún más contenta cuando vio que le había traído su desayuno favorito hot cakes con miel de maple y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? La señora Elroy quiere conversar contigo cuando termines de desayunar- dijo Dorothy poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora que hice?- dijo Candy llevándose sus dos manos a su cara y con una expresión de miedo.

-Tranquila Candy, no creo que sea nada malo, hoy la señora Elroy está de muy buen humor- Dijo Dorothy al ver la cara de Candy.

-¿No sabes porque quiere hablar conmigo Dorothy?- Preguntó Candy.

-No, solo me dijo que al terminar tu desayuno te alistaras y bajaras, aunque también me ha dicho que le informe al joven Anthony que quiere hablar con él también.- Dijo Dorothy recordando.

-¿Yo y Anthony?-_¿Será que se dio cuenta de nuestras escapadas?_

-Si, vengo en unos minutos Candy, le iré a decir al joven Anthony.- Dijo Dorothy y salió.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir cuando nos rete de hacer eso? seguro que ya no pensara que soy una señorita y seré un disgusto para ella.- dijo Candy preocupada. Se le había quitado el hambre de los nervios, por lo que solo se tomó el jugo de naranja y se fue a bañar. Se puso un vestido azul cielo de mangas largas y un corte de princesa un poco más arriba de los talones. Se puso unas zapatillas y adornó su cabello con una cinta.

-Es la hora.-Dijo Candy y soltó un suspiro, mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la abría rápidamente, salió con pasos rápidos y en ese mismo momento salió Anthony, vestido formalmente. Anthony al notar su presencia la saludó.

-Buen día Candy, que linda te ves.- Dijo Anthony mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Hola Anthony, gracias.- dijo mientras instintivamente se sonrojaba.

-¿También te llamó la tía abuela?- dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Sí, pero tengo miedo de que haya descubierto que nos escapamos a comer helado.

-No lo creo, Dorothy me dijo que estaba de buen humor.

-A mí también me lo dijo, pero aun así tengo un poco de miedo.

-¿Te parece si vamos juntos?

-Si.- Dijo Candy mientras tomaba el brazo que Anthony le daba.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana mientras recordaba, quien diría que esa chiquilla que había llegado a la mansión fuera realmente de su familia, adoptada por su propia familia y aún sin saberlo. Todo lo que pensaba se desvaneció de la mente de Emilia Elroy después de la charla con George en la mañana.

FLASH BACK

Leía cómodamente en su sillón de terciopelo rojo, hasta que unos toques en la puerta la hicieron desviar los ojos de su lectura.

-Pase- dijo gravemente.

-Lady Elroy, tiene una visita.- Dijo la mucama abriendo la puerta.

-Dígale que pase.- dijo haciéndole una señal de que saliera

-Buenos días mi Lady.- Dijo George.

-Buenos días George ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía su mano en forma de saludo.

George beso el dorso de su mano y prosiguió.- Mi Ladi he venido porque tengo noticias de lo que sospechaba usted, sobre la señorita Candice.

-¿Qué información? Dímelo todo.-Dijo Elroy irradiando curiosidad.

-Al parecer el mismo día que Pauna murió a causa del bebé le habían dicho que el bebé tampoco soportó el parto ¿no es verdad?

-Absolutamente.- Dijo Elroy mientras su mente la llevaba a esos días negros por los que tuvo que pasar después de la muerte de su querida Pauna.

-Pues, no es verdad.- Dijo George mientras veía la cara de desconcierto de Elroy.- Fue secuestrado.- Dijo este esperando la reacción de Elroy.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!¿ Y dónde está?¿Está muerto?¿O vivió? Respóndeme George.- Dijo Elroy angustiada.

-No se angustie mi Lady,el bebé fue secuestrado y no murió.

-Oh Dios mío, explícate George.- Dijo Elroy mas angustiada aún y confundida.

-Al parecer el mismo día de la muerte de Pauna, alguien robó al bebé en su canastilla y antes de que la señora Pauna muriera le había hecho a la niña, una muñeca que contenía por dentro un corazón y el nombre de está del embarazo.

-¿Y dónde está el bebé George? Preguntó Elroy, sentía que el corazón se le saldría de lo rápido que latía.

-¿ A dónde la llevaron?- Preguntó Elroy después de sentarse en su mueble, estaba atónita a todo lo que escuchaba y sentía que se desmayaría.

-La persona que robó a la pequeña al parecer la llevó a un orfanato cerca del río Michigan, un orfanato con el nombre del Hogar de Pony.

-El mismo donde creció Candice.- dijo en un murmullo Elroy, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía ella de ser la hija de Pauna, se parecía mucho a ella, hasta en su carácter. Pero no lo creía posible, solo serían coincidencias, decía hace unos meses. Hasta ese momento no se había dado la posibilidad de meditarlo.

Dejó con la bebé la muñeca que le hizo su madre, fui hasta ese lugar y pregunté por las misma muñeca que había llevado con la niña, la señora se desconcertó con eso y me dijo que se la habían encontrado junto a una niña, hace 14 años, pero que la niña ya había sido dada en adopción. Abrí la muñeca y saque el collar de la pequeña con el nombre de Amellinda, al parecer ahí la buena señora me creyó lo que decía y me conto todo sobre esa pequeña, pero al parecer no fue bautizada con ese nombre en aquel lugar, sino con el de Candy.

-¿CANDY?-Dijo la señora Elroy sintiéndose desfallecer y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Si mi Lady, Candy es la hija perdida de Pauna y Marcus, hermana de Anthtony y su sobrina. – Dijo George alfín.

-N..n..no..es..p..po..sii..sii..ble.- dijo Elroy poniéndose pálida y mirando hacia el infinito. Candy, esa chiquilla era la hija de Pauna, su sobrina, por más que no quisiera aceptarlo. Aunque en verdad sentía felicidad, tal vez en otro momento se hubiera desmayado, pero le había cogido aprecio a esa niña.

.¿Y cómo supiste eso George?- Pregunto Elroy susurrando, todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

-Busque a la criada que había estado en el parto, me contó casi toda la información que le estoy dando mi Lady, menos en donde dejaron a la pequeña. La pobre señora estuvo buscándola y sintió un gran alivio al saber que yo había buscado en orfanatos cercanos aquí. Es todo lo que sé mi lady y lo mejor será hablarlo con Candy ahora mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo George, muchas gracias. De verdad George, gracias. Te daré una recompensa grande.- Dijo Elroy sumamente agradecida.

-Muchas gracias mi Lady con su permiso me retiro.- dijo George mientras le hacia una venia.

Elroy no respondió, se había quedado atónita al escuchar eso. Tendría que hablarlo muy seriamente con Candy…Y también con Anthony…Tendría que hacer de Candy una dama de sociedad perfecta y que supiera elegir esposo, aunque fuera lo más difícil que haya hecho, lo lograría. Por un lado estaba feliz de que Candy fuera su sobrina y por otra algo angustiada, porque no sabía que iba a decir delante de la sociedad. Este asunto era uno, o el más complicado que había tratado jamás en su vida y los Andley podían caer muy bajo, pero tenía una idea en mente, aunque le doliera mandar a sus sobrinos al exterior, tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo por Candy. Los mandaría al prestigioso colegio San Pablo, en Londres, donde ella había pasado su niñez y se había convertido en una de las damas de sociedad más altivas de todo Estados Unidos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse, respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y boto el aire de sus pulmones como si así se fueran todos sus problemas de una vez. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía callarlo.

-Adelante.- Dijo sumamente nerviosa, con las manos sudándole y temblándole las piernas.

-Buenos días tía abuela, Dorothy dijo que nos ha llamado.- Se escuchó la voz fuerte y decidida de Anthony.

-Buenos días tía abuela.- Dijo la voz baja y tímida de Candy, sumamente nerviosa por lo que la tía les diría.

-Buenos días mis niños, tengo que darles una noticia y esto te incumbe sobre todo a ti Candice.- Dijo la tía abuela con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-¿A… a mí?- pregunto Candy en un susurro

-¿Es…es algo malo tía?-Preguntó Anthony temiendo de su respuesta.

-No, no es nada malo, eso creo.- Dijo esto último en un murmullo.- Siéntense.- Dijo Elroy mientras ella se sentaba en su sillón.

-Lo que voy a decirles mis niños cambiara muy drásticamente nuestras vidas. En especial la tuya Candice.- Dijo Elroy con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Por qué, que…que pasó con Candy?- Preguntó Anthony temiendo que quisieran deshacer la adopción de Candy. El no dejaría que lo hicieran y si eso pasara, él se iría con ella, cueste lo que cueste.

-Es…esta mañana vino George. Yo… hace algunos meses atrás le había pedido que investigara más sobre la muerte de Pauna y su bebé.- Dijo Elroy tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿Qué bebé?- Preguntaron Candy y Anthony, muy confundidos.

Cuando murió Pauna, no fue una enfermedad la que la mató, sino su bebé, Anthony tu tení…tienes un hermano y George investigó mucho y pudo conseguir información.

-¿Esto que tiene que ver con Candy?- Preguntó Anthony, molesto y dolido, porque no habían querido decirle la verdad.

-Mucho Anthony, pero espera a que les explique. Tu madre y tu padre, Marcus, procrearon a un hijo. El mismo día del nacimiento del bebé alguien lo robó, no sabemos porque esa maldad, pero asi fue.

-¿Y cómo saben que está vivo?- Preguntó Anthony, confundido.

-Ella, Pauna le hizo una muñeca.- Candy pensó un poco, A ella la encontraron con una muñeca también, será que…- Adentro de esta tenía un collar con un broche de corazón que decía el nombre de esta. De tu hermana- Interrumpió sus pensamientos La tia Elroy.

-George alfín encontró a alguien que podía brindarle mucha información, una criada que estuvo en el parto y le dijo todo. Lo único que no le pudo decir fue quien se la llevó y donde la dejaron. George investigó en los orfanatos y encontró el lugar de la niña…La llevó al hogar de Pony.-Al escuchar esto Candy y Anthony se miraron mutuamente, pensando en lo que Elroy podía decir.

-El hogar de Pony, George fue para allá y encontró tu muñeca Candy, la abrió y ahí estaba. Tu eres una verdadera Andley, Amellinda Brown Andley es tu verdadero nombre.- Dijo esta tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Candy antes de caer desmayada.

-¡Candy!- Exclamó Anthony.

-¡Dorothy, ven aquí!- La llamó Elroy rápido.

-¿Si señora?- Dijo esta al ver las caras de preocupación de Anthony y Elroy y al ver a Candy desmayada sobre el regazo de Anthony fue en busca de algodón y alcohol. Después a un tiempo record volvió y le puso el algodón a Candy en la nariz.

Candy lentamente reaccionó, viendo todo a su alrededor, con las miradas preocupadas de los que se encontraban en la habitación.

-¡Candy!- Exclamó Dorothy.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó confundida Candy y la tormenta de recuerdos de hace unos minutos vinieron a su mente.

-Recibiste un fuerte impacto por lo que…

-Yo soy la hermana de Anthony.-Afirmó esta, interrumpiendo a la señora Elroy, mientras soltaba lágrimas y pensaba la suerte que tenía de haber sido adoptada por su familia.

-Candice, deberás descansar, hablaremos de esto más tarde.

-Candy asintió, mientras veía a Anthony pálido y tenso. Jamás había visto esa facción en él.

-Anthony, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Candy sacando a la realidad a Anthony.

-Nada, con su permiso tía abuela, Candy, Dorothy- Dijo mientras este se paraba y salía rápidamente.

Candy lo miraba confundida y se alegró de ser su hermana, de alfín haber conseguido a su familia.

-Candy no puede ser mi hermana, no, de todas las chicas de esta tierra me tuve que enamorar de mi propia hermana.- Se decía Anthony a si mismo mientras corría a su habitación y le ponía seguro a la puerta. Se deslizo hasta el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba su cabeza en la puerta. Empezó a llorar, mientras sentía que ya nada valía en este mundo, no después de que la mismísima chica que lo había enamorado fuera su hermana.

Sus fuerzas se desvanecieron por completo, mientras hundía su cabeza en el centro de sus rodillas. Sentía como la tristeza lo abofeteaba tan duramente y como la desesperación se sentaba a su lado para abrazarlo y quedarse con él. No hallaba por ningún lado la paz que tanto deseaba en estos momentos.

Levanto su cabeza, se limpió sus lágrimas fuertemente y soltó un suspiro, ya nada se podía hacer, nada. Solo quedaba guardarse sus sentimientos muy profundamente en su corazón, para siempre. Y nunca volverlos a dejar salir a flote y mientras trataba de olvidar sus sentimientos por Candy sentía como poco a poco su corazón se marchitaba como las rosas al arrancarlas, y así se sintió, como una rosa que el destino había arrancado de su rosedal con mucha agresividad y se marchitaba rápidamente.

* * *

Después de un poco de descanso la señora Elroy fue al cuarto de Candy, al parecer el impacto lo había llevado Candy pero veía que la niña se sentía feliz. Tocó a su puerta y se escuchó un cansado _Adelante_, Elroy entró y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama de Candy.

-Candice ya que sabes que eres una verdadera Andley, sabes a lo que conlleva también ¿verdad?- Preguntó la matriarca mientras la miraba profundamente. Se sentía extraña al saber de Candy era su sobrina.

Candy se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, por un lado se sentía feliz, pero una parte de ella se sentía asustada, pensando en sus responsabilidades como una estirada señorita de sociedad, pero nunca llegaría a ser una más de esas, se lo había prometido mucho tiempo atrás.

-Tía abuela, me siento feliz y no sabe cuánto, de que usted sea mi verdadera tía abuela.- Dijo Candy esbozando una sonrisa sincera y mientras una lagrima salía a flote y está la limpiaba rápidamente

Esas palabras encogieron el frío corazón de la tía abuela, mientras sentía que Candy se adentraba en su corazón poco a poco, sacando su cariño por ella.

-Yo también me siento feliz de que seas mi sobrina, Candice.- Dijo está sonriéndole mientras sentía como unos pequeños brazos la rodeaban, se sorprendió al principio pero después le correspondió mientras soltaba una lágrima de felicidad. Después de acordó de los buenos modales de las grandes señoras de sociedad y se separó de su abrazo.

-Candice descansa y después baja para el almuerzo .- Dijo Elroy al momento que recuperaba su compostura.

-Si, tía me muero de ganas por saber cómo era mi madre, y mi padre. Dijo esta mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Elroy le sonrió tristemente, pensando en su querida Pauna y después de cerrar la habitación se dirigió a su cuarto a leer un poco.

Candy se sentía tan contenta de haber descubierto a su familia, mientras miraba el sol, se preguntaba por qué Anthony se había ido de ese modo y desde ese momento estuvo más que segura que lo que sentía por él era un amor de hermanos, aunque lo eran realmente. Él siempre estuvo ahí para defenderla de las maldades de Eliza y Neil, al acordarse de estos se preguntó qué cara pondrían al saberse verdaderos primos de esta. Y como si los hubiera llamado pudo ver por la ventana como un carruaje de los Leagan llegaba y de este se bajaban Eliza y Neil. Se estaba preparando para sus humillaciones y maldades pero eso no le quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

**Continuará... Mañana... U hoy :D**


	2. Miles de sentimientos en un mismo cuarto

**Hola chicas lindas! Aqí el segundo cap de "Seguir el destino"**

**Hola chicas lindas! Aquí el segundo cap de mi fic. Hubo una equivocación que decía Candy y Anthony, pero en realidad es Candy y Terry. Había puesto a los tres personajes, pero al parecer no aparecieron. Sé que fui un poquitín mala con Anthony pero ya verán como se arreglará. Nuestro hermoso Terry aparecerá pronto así que no pierdan la paciencia! ;) Gracias por leer mi historia y dejen review si quieren aconsejarme, reclamarme, enviarme tomatazos, golpes, besos, abrazos...**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Daniela Andley**

**PD: Como siempre abajo responderé a los reviews. Ahora si lean.**

* * *

**"Seguir el destino"**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Miles de sentimientos en un solo cuarto"**

**Daniela Andley**

Eliza desde pequeña había sido consentida y educada por su madre Sarah Leagen, quien había hecho de ella una dama de sociedad elegante, hipócrita y vengativa. Eran los aspectos que más resaltaban en la chica.

Desde que llegó Candy, sabía que tenía que hacerle su vida imposible, sus tres primos incluyendo a su adorado Anthony habían caído rendidos a sus pies. Eso fue la gota que resbaló el vaso. Era imposible, que una huérfana como ella pudiera tener tantas atenciones, era lo que pensaba Eliza diariamente. Su cabeza solo se enfocaba en una cosa, y esa cosa era hacerle la vida imposible a la chica. Usaba a su hermano Niel para ayudarla con sus planes, aunque este a veces se cansaba de siempre molestar a Candy, porque aunque esta siempre se salía con la suya, en cambio los planes de Eliza siempre caían.

Ese día la señora Elroy los invitó a almorzar con ellos, pues tenía una cosa muy importante que decirles. Eliza deseaba que eso fuera repudiar la adopción de Candy.

Cuando bajo del carruaje se dirigió con porte a la entrada, llevaba un vestido color naranja, en corte princesa hasta los tobillos y el corte del pecho en una línea recta. Desde donde se encontraba su cintura caía un vuelo blanco y tenía decoraciones blancas y doradas. Para el frio se puso un abrigo de plumas que daría alergia a cualquiera. Su hermano Niel venía detrás de ella, distraído mirando al suelo. Una mucama los atendió mientras esperaban a que llegara la tia Elroy.

-Gracias por venir Richard. –Agradeció Elroy mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Tía Elory, gracias usted por invitarnos.- Respondió Richard a la matriarca de la familia, depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

- Tia Elroy.- Saludó Sarah, haciendo una venia.

- Sarah.- Respondió para centrar su atención en los niños.

- Tía Elroy, estoy agradecida de verle.- Le saludó Eliza, usando sus modales para impresionar a la matriarca.

- Eliza.- Fue el tajante saludo de la tía Elroy.

- Tía Elroy.-Saludo Niel, haciendo una reverencia

- Daniel.- Respondió esta, centrando su atención otra vez en Richard.

- Tía, ¿Dónde están los chicos?- Le preguntó Richard.

- Bajarán en unos minutos, se están arreglando.

Hablaron de varias cosas. Elroy le pidió a Dorothy que avisara a Candy y a los chicos para que estuvieran listos, ya que tenían visitas.

* * *

-Anthony, necesitamos bajar. Ya llegaron.- Lo llamó Archie al otro lado de la puerta.

-Anthony, ábrenos.- Le pidió Stear, estaban preocupados por su primo, llevaban ahí tres minutos y no conseguían respuesta de él.

-Tal vez salió al jardín.- Puntualizó Archie.

-No, escucha.- Le dijo Stear a Archie. Los dos acercaron su oreja a la puerta y pudieron escuchar los sollozos de Anthony al otro lado. Archie y Stear se miraron extrañados y decidieron abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-Anthony.- Lo llamó de nuevo Stear.- Ábrenos por favor, sé que estás ahí.- Esperando una respuesta, no la obtuvieron.

-¿Anthony?-Lo llamó Archie preocupado.

Anthony se convenció que tenía que responder, pues sino podrían avisar a la matriarca de esto y él se metería en problemas.

Entró rápidamente al baño y se lavó la cara lo más que pudo para quitar los restos de lágrimas que reposaban en sus mejillas.

-¿Anthony?- Stear tocó a la puerta y Anthony la abrió, sus primos entraron y lo miraron molestamente.

-¿Por qué no contestabas? Estuvimos años llamándote a la puerta.- Dijo enfadado Archie.

-Estaba durmiendo, por eso es que no los escuche, ayer tuve una mala noche y no pude dormir bien.- Les mintió Anthony, tratando de mostrarse lo más sereno posible.

-Pero nosotros te escuchamos llo…- Archie dijo, pero Stear lo calló con la mirada. Anthony hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y gracias a Dios Stear habló.

-Bueno Ant, la tía nos espera.- Dijo Stear usando el diminutivo de este.

-¿Y Candy?- Preguntó este, le extrañó que no estuviera con ellos. Aunque por una parte se alivió, no tendría la fuerza necesaria de mirarla ahorita.

-En su recámara, ahorita la buscaremos.- Señaló Archie saliendo de la habitación.

-Vayamos entonces.- Dijo Stear a Anthony, le dio una palmada por la espalda y le sonrió. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y se aventuraron a buscar a Candy.

* * *

-Candy, la señora Elroy dice que te cambies para bajar a cenar con los Leagan- Le avisó Dorothy entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, me tendría que poner un disfraz de arpía para ir con ellos.- Dijo Candy mientras buscaba en su armario. Dorothy rió por su comentario y la ayudó a buscar un vestido que ponerse.

-Me gusta este.- Señaló uno que ella había comprado un día que fue de compras por Annie, más por petición de ella que por sí misma. El vestido era color esmeralda, era sencillo, pero a la vez muy lindo, las mangas largas. El pecho era una línea recta con una línea dorada, las mangas tenían líneas doradas tambiény en la cintura tenía en el medio un lazo dorado que quedaba muy lindo. La falda era en corte A y le llegaba a los tobillos.

-Es hermoso Candy.- Puntualizó Dorothy. Candy se puso el vestido y Dorothy le peino sus rizos rubios y los dejo sueltos, tan solo amarrándolos con una cinta verde esmeralda. Le puso un dije que tenía en el centro una bolita dorada de oro puro y un brazalete de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el que llevaba su nombre, regalo de Archie en su cumpleaños.

-¡Te ves preciosa Candy!- Exclamó Dorothy mientras le sacudía el vestido un poco.

-Gracias Dorothy.- Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. Dorothy fue abrir, mientras que Candy se echaba un poco de su perfume de olor a rosas.

-Candy, son los chicos.- Candy Sonrío, Archie y Stear le sonreían ampliamente, mientras que Anthony esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Te ves preciosa Candy!- Exclamó Stear.

-Que linda estas gatita.- Le dijo Archie besando el dorso de su mano y regalándole un pícaro guiño.

-Gracias chicos, ustedes también se ven bien.- Dijo Candy mientras los veía a los tres.

-Te ves bien Candy.- Afirmó Anthony, sintiendo que las lágrimas saldrían a flote, pero hizo una fuerza sobrehumana para retenerlas.

-Gracias Ant.- Y le sonrió. Quién lo diría, Anthony era su hermano, por parte de su madre y su padre.

-Vamos.-Dijeron al unísono Stear y Archie, mientras le ofrecían sus brazos. Candy los aceptó y les sonrío, le dio una mirada a Dorothy y le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Dorothy asintió levemente correspondiendo la sonrisa y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Candy para ir delante de ellos a servir la comida.

-Anthony caminaba cabizbajo detrás de los chicos, ninguno de estos notaron el estado de Anthony. Esta noche reflexionaría acerca de lo que sentía por Candy. Tal vez lo que sentía hacia ella era solamente un amor a hermanos y lo había confundido, pero entonces ¿Por qué lloró? Tal vez por todas las ilusiones hechas con ella, ¿pero eso significaba que le gustaba? Estaba muy confundido y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la mesa del almuerzo.

-¡Anthony!- Chilló Eliza y en ese momento solo quería sacarla a patadas de la casa, Eliza le sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Archie, Candy y Stear.- Archie, Stear.- Saludó ignorando por completo a Candy a propósito.

Los tres querían defender a Candy pero su tío Richard llegó e interrumpió los planes de los tres chicos.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?- Los saludó el señor Richard, interrumpiendo.

-Bien, gracias señor Richard.-Contestó Candy, ya que los otros tres se habían quedado callados.

-Bueno, vamos a comer.- Informó Elroy.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron a que Dorothy y Alice pusieran la comida en la mesa, mientras comían, Eliza buscaba un error en Candy para humillarla frente a todos. El almuerzo pasó hasta el postre, no había podido hacer nada, pero haría algo hoy para humillarla frente a todos.

Pasemos al comedor, necesito algo importante que decirles.- Dijo Elroy mientras se levantaba de su silla, los demás la siguieron, Eliza le puso el pie a Candy y esta para no caer, puso una mano en la cuchara de su postre y este salió volando hasta dar con el vestido de Eliza.

-¡Ahh! Todo es tu culpa.- Le acusó Eliza a Candy de todo el alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Intervino Elroy escuchando los gritos, Mientras Archie y Stear trataban de aguantar la risa, pero con una sola mirada de Elroy bastó para que se quedaran quietos. Anthony en cambio esbozó una sonrisa, quería reír y llorar.

-Tía, Candy me ensució mi vestido a propósito. Lo que pasa es que me tiene celos y por eso lo hizo.- Le mintió a su tía, haciéndose la víctima y haciéndoles creer que estaba llorando, menos a Stear, Archie y Anthony.

-¿Es verdad eso Candice?- Le preguntó la matriarca a Candy, sin saber a quién creer.

-No tía, lo que pasó es que me tropecé y para no caer puse mis manos en la mesa y el postre voló hacia Eliza, pero no quise hacerlo a propósito.- Le explicó esta, tratando de contener las lágrimas por la impotencia que tenía. Ella sabía que Eliza la había hecho tropezar, pero no quería que se dieran el disgusto de retarla cuando esta sabía actuar muy bien.

-Eliza, escuchaste a Candy y no quiero que se hable más de esto.- Le dijo la matriarca olvidando la conversación.

-Yo no lo creo.- Chilló Eliza, cruzándose los brazos.

-Vamos.- Ordenó la matriarca. Por la forma en que se lo dijo Eliza se calló.

Una vez en el salón todos se sentaron y esperaron atentamente a que la matriarca empezara a hablar. Todos pidieron té y la matriarca después de beber un poco de este, comenzó lo que tenía que decirles.

-Los he citado para decirles una cosa muy importante, respecto a Candice y…- Elroy pausó un momento y volvió hablar- Pauna.

-Tía, no es necesario si usted no quie…- Empezo a decir Richard, él sabía cómo se sentía Elroy al hablar de Pauna, pero Elroy lo interrumpió.

-No, aunque no quiera, debo informarles.- Elroy les contó todo, con las caras muy sorprendidas de Archie y Stear, La mirada confundida y asombrada de Richard, La mirada molesta y sorprendida de Sarah, la de Eliza era una mezcla de celo, asco y molestia total, la de Neil era sorpresa, la de Candy era serena, al contrario de la cara de Anthony que estaba tensa, pero ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta, por la impresión que se habían llevado y la de Elroy era igual a la misma de siempre.

Por ende, el nuevo nombre de Candice es, Candice Amellie Brown Andley y por consiguiente es hermana de Anthony e hija de Pauna y Marcus.- Terminó de explicar Elroy, era lo único que Eliza pudo dar la bienvenida. ¡Candy y Anthony eran hermanos! No se podrían casar y ser novios, ¡jamás!

- ¡Candy! Bienvenida a la familia. Que bueno que te hemos encontrado. Llámame tío Richard ahora por favor - Le dijo Richard con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias señor...Tío Richard. A mi también me gusta ser de su familia.- A Stear se le aguaron los ojos y la abrazó hasta dejarla sin aire.

- Stear, me aplastas.- Stear la soltó y sonrió, Candy también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miró a Archie, quien tenía la boca muy abierta y parecía que le daría un ataque cardíaco. La abrazó no tan fuerte y apenas pudo susurras unas palabras.

- Ca...Candy... Somos familia.- Archie no podía creerselo y sentía como los ojos se le aguaban al saber que habían encontrado a su prima perdida, claro que se enteró hace unos 20 minutos.

- Me alegra tanto Candy, me es imposible creerlo.- Le dijo Stear soltando una lágrima de felicidad. Anthony no prestaba mucha atención a los comentarios de su familia y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Eliza en cambió no creyó que Candy fuera de su familia y al parecer Niel tampoco, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo a regañadientes. Sarah estaba tan impresionada que sintió que se asfixiaba. Ella tampoco dijo nada, pero algo le decía que era igual a su hermana. La tonta de Pauna. Siempre había estado celosa de ella; Era más hermosa, tenía a los mejores hombres, se casó con el hombre del que ella tan profundamente se enamoró y era la favorita de su tía Elroy. Por eso apartó la vista de Candy y sintió que sus lágrimas caerían sin control al recordar a Marcus. Esa niña era hija de Marcus y no podía aceptarlo.

- Ahora ustedes chicos, vayan y hablen en el otro salón de té, que ahora hablaremos de otras cosas.- Les dijo Elroy a todos sus sobrinos.- Me gusta ver a nuestra familia unida y que todos ustedes se lleven bien.- Les dijo a pesar de que la realidad era otra.

Apenas salir de la sala de té, Archie y Stear los miraron a los dos y encontraron varios parecidos. El color del cabello, la forma de la cara, la nariz respingada, eran aspectos que en verdad se parecían.

-No puedo creerlo Candy, eres nuestra prima.- Exclamó un emocionado Stear.

-¿Acaso nunca lo fui?- Le preguntó esta, en un tono molesto juguetonamente.

-Si, si lo que quiero decir es que eres nuestra prima de sangre.- Le respondió este. Sin poder creerlo, Archie por su parte no podía hablar de la impresión que se llevó.

-Hum... A mí no me agrada la idea de ser familia de esta dama de establos. Y no me creeré una historia tan tonta- Respondió Eliza, metiéndose en la conversación.

-Compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Y si no lo quieres creer Eliza, no lo hagas, pero es la verdad.- Le respondió Candy, mientras que Eliza le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

-¡Anthony, vamos!- Chilló Eliza, jalándolo por el brazo.

-No, me quedaré con ellos Eliza.-Le respondió este tajante. Eliza lo miró furiosa y se fue hacia el salón de té acompañada por su hermano.

-Vayamos a hacer otra cosa.- Les propuso Stear.

-Podemos jugar beisbol.- Les propuso Candy sonriendo.- O a hacer carreras.- Al ver el desánimo de Anthony se calló.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar al cuarto de té que está más allá?- Les preguntó Stear, que también se dio cuenta del desánimo de Anthony

-Yo, lo siento pero no me siento muy bien.- Les dijo Anthony para después dirigirse a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar. Al llegar salió al balcón y sus pensamientos lo invadieron.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en Candy.- Se repetía una vez más en su cabeza mientras miraba su ventana.

-Tengo que guardar el amor que estoy sintiendo por ella de esta manera, pero hoy al verla, solo me sentí con grandes ganas de protegerla. ¿Y si solo fue siempre un amor fraternal y lo confundí?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo, esperanzado de encontrar en su corazón una pizca de esperanza, que le diera una señal de que solo era un amor fraternal.

* * *

-Todavía no puedo creerlo.- Le decía Archie a Candy.

-Jajaja, pues créelo, sino te quedaras atontado toda tu vida.-Le respondió Candy, haciendo que los tres se carcajearan.

-¿Por qué Anthony se habrá ido así?- Les preguntó Candy. Stear y Archie se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabían nada. Pero Stear recordó los sollozos de Anthony en la mañana.

-Pues… Esta mañana, Archie y yo fuimos a llamarlo a su habitación y como no contestaba yo me di cuenta de que Anthony parecía estar llorando y cuando volvimos a llamarlo este abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos hinchados pero nos dijo que se había quedado profundamente dormido porque anoche no pudo dormir bien.- Le contó Stear.

-Es verdad, Anthony últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro.- Puntualizo Archie.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-_Tal vez recordó a su…nuestra mamá mientras dormía,_ pensó Candy.

-No sabemos Candy.- Respondió Archie.- Pero hay que saberlo.- Se convenció este.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? Espiarlo todo el día seguramente.- Le dijo Stear a Archie.

-No, pero tal vez tú Candy puedas hablar con él.- Se dirijió Archie a Candy.

-Si, esta noche hablaré con él.- Les respondió esta.

* * *

-Tía y como usted está tan segura de que Candice es una Andley, a mí me parece imposible.- Le recalcó Sarah, si Candy era una verdadera Andley significaba que toda la fortuna iría hacia ella y su hermano Anthony, al menos que Anthony o Candy contrajeran matrimonio con uno de los Leagan. Tal vez si ella persuadía a sus hijos de hacerlo, ellos serían millonarios. Aunque…La tía Elroy la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso dudas de lo que afirmo Sarah?- Le preguntó Elroy con su vista fija en ella.

-No, lo que yo quería darle a entender, es que como usted sabe que George no la pudo engañar.- Sarah le decía, mientras Elroy tomaba de su té.

-George es un hombre de confianza, en quien más confío tal vez. – Respondió esta.- George no me mentiría, además de que Candy es muy parecida a Pauna y la criada que le dio a George la información fue completamente cierta.- Le aseguró Elroy mirándola con una de esas miradas muy suyas de seriedad.

-Yo no esto…- Sarah fue interrumpida por Elroy.

-¡Candy es una Andley, te guste o no Sarah, y lo mismo va para ti Richard!- Dijo enfadad Elroy, su paciencia se agotó y tampoco es que tuviera mucha. Candy era una verdadera Andley y ella lo sabía, tan seguro como si respirara aire.

Sarah asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de más. Lo de persuadir a la tía de desconfiar de que Candy no era una Andley había fracasado y también lo había descartado. Solo le quedaba su segunda opción y esa era casar a Anthony con Eliza. Haría lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo, aunque su "querida" tía estuviera en desacuerdo. Esa niña, tan parecida a Pauna le hacía tener un gran resentimiento hacia ella.

-¿Tía y que piensa hacer para enfrentarse a la sociedad con tremenda noticia?- Le preguntó Richard acomodándose en su asiento.

-Primero, debo hacer de Candy una señorita de sociedad y para eso he pensado en una posibilidad; mandarla al igual que a Anthony hacia el colegio San Pablo. Pensaba en mandar a Anthony a Nueva York para que se convirtiera en un hombre de negocios, pero me decidí en enviarlo hacia el mismo colegio a donde irán sus primos.- Dispuso Elroy mirándolos a los dos.- Eliza, Daniel, Archibold y Alistear irán juntos dentro de una semana como lo decidimos. Pero Anthony y Candice irán después, necesito el tiempo necesario para hablar con la rectora, por eso mandaré a George para que hable con ella y le mandaré una carta de mi parte, no podré ir porque necesito poner orden a esta casa y además darle de mis enseñanzas a Candy.- Declaró la matriarca y con su mirada les dio a entender a Richard y a Sarah que no quería de su opinión.- Espero que Eliza y Daniel estén enterados de esto.- Les dijo volviendo a tomar de su té.

-Si tía, ya tienen sus valijas preparadas.- Respondió Sarah. Elroy solo le lanzó una mirada de aprobación y la conversación se fue a otros temas de negocios y la sociedad.

* * *

Eliza recordaba como la trató hace unas horas Anthony, ¿Cómo era que Candy siempre se salía con la suya? Se preguntaba Eliza, desde este día la vida de Candy iba a ser completamente imposible. Ella no podía quedar como una torpe en frente de todos, no lo permitiría. Ella no era una cobarde y no se dejaría vencer por esa. Se vio en el espejo que había en la sala, ella era bonita, mientras que Candy era una cualquiera. Ella tenía una nariz perfecta, mientras que la de Candy estaba llena de pecas. Su pelo era perfecto, mientras que el de Candy era horrible y más cuando se ponía esas dos coletas. Además que su gracia y porte eran lo más esencial en una dama, mientras que Candy solo era una huérfana sin modales. Eliza no podía dejar de compararse con Candy y preguntarse qué le habrán visto sus primos si era tan horrible. ¿Cómo podía ella ser su prima? ¡No lo creía!

-¿Qué has escuchado?- Le preguntó Eliza, mientras que Niel tenía su oreja pegada a un hueco que estaba detrás de un cuadro que daba a la habitación donde estaban sus padres y su tía. Lo descubrieron un día en que Eliza empujo a Niel y este calló sobre el cuadro, haciéndolo caer y descubriendo ese hueco donde podían enterarse de todo.

- Al parecer mandarán a la dama de establos y a tu querido Anthony al colegio donde iremos en Londres.- Le dijo Niel tratando de seguir escuchando, pero solo hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Eh?- Chilló. A Eliza le disgustó por completo que Candy fuera al Real Colegio San Pablo, solo era un colegio para damas y ella no era una. Lo único que le agradó fue que Anthony iría, tal vez podría poner a Candy en ridículo a todos, inventando una historia que todos allá se creerían. Tendría que hacerlo si quería ganarle a Candy en todo y que nadie se acercara a ella.

- Lo que oíste.- Le dijo Niel, poniendo el cuadro en su lugar.

- Sí, pero tengo un plan para cuando Candy llegue.- Le respondió esta.

-¿Y eso que será? No me digas que será de tus estúpidos planes de ponerla en ridículo frente a todos porque sabes que no ganaras.- Le respondió este mientras se sentaba en un mueble.

- Si funcionará, cuando Candy llegue al colegio, nos encargaremos de decirle a los demás rumores sobre ella y todos se lo creerán y todos la odiaran y la despreciaran, ya verás Niel, ya verás.

- Me gusta bastante esa idea Eliza.- Le respondió Niel, mostrando una sonrisa malévola.

- Y resultará.- Respondió esta, mirándose al espejo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Hola Serena! Gracias por el review. Si probecito, pero ya verás como todo tiene más sentido. Si, hubo una equivocación lo siento, pero ya lo corregí. Bueno... ya viste la reacción de los diablitos... Pero claro, tomarán de su propio chocolate :D Wuajajaja. Gracias por el comentario. Jajaja bueno... eso es un secreto... Yo hubiera deseado ser Candy y conocer a Terry :D Pero todo puede pasar en este fic pero algo que si t aseguro es que el final(ya estoy hablando de eso -.-) será feliz :D**


	3. Hermosa visita

**Chicas lindas! Aqui el tercer capítulo. Lo siento mucho de verdad a todas aquellas que me mandan un review y no los puedo ver. Los vi en el hotmail y desde ahora revisaré ahí todos los días. No se preocupen que en el siguiente cap aparecerá uno de los protagonistas de nuestra historia(el mas sexy, hermoso, cautivador, encantador, rebelde hombre de la historia) Terry *_* **

**Como siempre responderé a los reviews abajo y gracias por seguirme acepto de todo en los reviews!**

**Como en mi otra historia "un amor sin dolor" puse una encuesta para la chica que aparecerá y espero solo hasta este día a que me digan la respuesta subiré mañana o pasado así que no desesperen. **

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Daniela Andley(me quiero casar con Albert porque Terry es de Candy):D**

**DEDICADO A MI AMIGA CANDICITA1998.**

* * *

**"SEGUIR EL DESTINO"**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Hermosa visita"**

**Daniela Andley **

Al retirarse los Leagen y acostarse la tía abuela, Candy fue a la habitación de Anthony con la intención de hablarle. Tocó a la puerta y nadie contestó.

-¿Anthony?- Lo llamó Candy, al no recibir respuesta volvió a tocar. Seguía sin recibir ninguna respuesta todavía.

- Anthony si no me abres voy a entrar.- Le amenazó Candy, nadie contestó así que abrió la puerta y entró. Encontró a Anthony mirando por la ventana distraído. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Anthony y se dio cuenta que este no le hacía caso.

- Anthony quiero hablar contigo.- Le dijo Candy, después de un momento. Anthony pareció volver a la realidad y se sentó sobre su cama, dándole a entender que lo siguiera. Anthony la miró a los ojos y Candy pudo notar en ellos un poco de angustia.

- Ant, quería hablar contigo porque Archie, Stear y yo creemos que estás actuando muy raro últimamente.- Le dijo Candy esperando a que Anthony le diera una respuesta.

- Es que todo es tan confuso Candy.- Le respondió este dando un suspiro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es confuso?- Le preguntó Candy, sin entender.

- Todo esto Candy, de que somos hermanos. Yo pensaba que en algún futuro tu y yo nos hubiésemos podido casar y tener hijos y de alguna forma resulta doloroso decirlo.- Le respondió Anthony, mirándola con tristeza.

-Candy no se esperaba eso. Era verdad que ella también creía eso, pero después se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía con Anthony era un amor fraternal.

-Ant… yo… también pensé eso, pero… me di cuenta que te quiero como un hermano o mejor dicho, eres mi hermano.- Le dijo Candy mientras lo abrazaba.

-Candy yo… estoy tan confundido. Creo también haber confundido mis sentimientos por ti, pero no sé, es nostálgico.- Le dijo Anthony, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le salían sin control y se dio cuenta que el dolor que sentía en su corazón se desvanecía al escuchar a Candy.

-Tal vez lo confundiste por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, recuerdo que cuando te caíste del caballo yo sentí que moría, sentí que me desvanecería sin ti y me doy cuenta porque lo sentí de ese modo, porque eres mi hermano.- Le dijo Candy mientras lo veía a los ojos y se pudo dar cuenta que Anthony lloraba, ella también estaba llorando.

-No llores Candy, te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.- Le respondió este, secándole sus lágrimas y sonriéndole tiernamente. Afín lo supo, todo había sido un error, él solo sentía por ella un amor profundo y fraternal y eso le gustaba porque ahora se tenían el uno al otro y sus lazos se habían hecho más fuertes al saber que eran hermanos. Ya no se sentía solo porque sabía que Candy y él estarían apoyándose siempre y para siempre.

-¡Ant, si tú también estas llorando!- Le reclamó esta mientras le sonreía cómicamente. Anthony se limpió las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ahora a dormir, que mañana seguro la cama se pegará a ti.- Bromeó este mientras la abrazaba.

-Ahora te comportas como un viejo, creo que la Tía te está pegando su temperamento.- Le respondió a Candy mientras Anthony se carcajeaba.

-Muy chistosa, pero vamos o tendré que hacerlo a mi modo.- Le respondió este, amenazándola con cargarla y llevarla él mismo.

-Bien, pero mañana verás, Anthony Bower.- Le dijo esta mientras trataba de mantenerse seria.

-Jajaja, ya veremos.- Le respondió este mientras hacía como si tuviera mucho miedo, Candy se fue de ahí enfurruñada y queriendo dar un portazo, pero a la final no lo hizo porque sabía que la tía se podría levantar y ahí si estaba perdida.

* * *

_19, de noviembre, 1914_

_Marcus:_

_Te escribo esta carta para darte una noticia: Hemos encontrado a la hija de tu y Pauna. Nunca murió, gracias a George hemos encontrado la verdad. Es una historia muy larga de la que te hablaré personalmente. Es una niña llamada Candice y curiosamente fue adoptada por nosotros. Candice tiene deseos de conocer a su padre y Anthony ya te extraña. Enviaré a Anthony y a Candice al San Pablo en Diciembre y espero que puedas venir antes de que ocurra. Si decides desaparecerte como otras veces sé que desilusionarás a Candice y mucho. Espero que no estés tan ocupado y lo hagas._

_Emilia Elroy Andley._

Marcus Brown al leer esta carta se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, su bebé no había muerto y él lo sabía. Después de que Pauna muriera, él ya no encontraba sentido a su vida y con su hijo Anthony pudo sobrevivir. Se armó de valor y empacó sus cosas. Habló con el capitán y este le dijo que podía ir con un máximo de tiempo, salió directo a Chicago para después tomar un tren a Lakewood. Sabía que solo lo dejarían estar uno o dos días, por lo que solo empacó lo necesario. Al llegar a Chicago, viajó directamente a Lakewood y pidió un carruaje que lo llevara a la mansión Andley. Al llegar, vio que una mucama avisaba a la señora Elroy y esta salía de la casa.

-Marcus, no pensé que llegarías tan rápido.

-Señora Elroy.- Besó su mano.- Es un gusto verla, si estoy aquí para ver a mi hijo y conocer a mi hija.

-Ven, pasemos. George investigó por unos meses lo que había pasado en realidad y ayer fue cuando me lo dijo. Nunca pensé que Candice fuera tu hija y mucho menos mi sobrina. Esto es un milagro. Candice fue adoptada por William y no sabíamos que la pequeña era de nuestra familia.

-Me alegro tanto, usted sabía que yo no estaba tan seguro de que nuestro bebé había muerto. Y gracias a Dios encontramos a la pequeña ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cuándo la podré ver?- Marcus estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien. El muchacho se levantó del suelo y Marcus se dio cuenta que era su hijo.

-¿Papá?- Preguntó Anthony, desconcertado y feliz.

-¡Anthony!- Lo saludó Marcus y lo estrechó en sus brazos, como lo había extrañado. Marcus trató de no soltar lágrimas pero le fue imposible, Anthony estaba igual y al separarse le sonrió a lo que su padre correspondió.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte padre, yo tengo una hermana. Su nombre es Candice y es tu hija.

-Lo sé hijo, estoy aquí para conocerla y también quería verte.- Anthony se sintió confundido y miró hacia su tía abuela, quien le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Anthony quería darle las gracias pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Tía Elroy! ¡Tía!- La llamó Candy que venía a preguntarle si Annie se podía quedar en casa. Marcus volteó y a la chica que vio lo dejó sin habla, era igual a su Pauna, él sabía que esa niña que se encontraba ahí era su hija; por su parecido y porque al verla sintió algo que se lo dijo.

-Candice, no grites por los pasillos, después hablaremos de eso. Ahora quiero que conozcas a alguien, te presento a Marcus Brown, tu padre.- Candy se quedó con la boca abierta, su padre era rubio como Anthony y tenía los ojos como él. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras Elroy y Anthony admiraban la escena conmovidos.

-Pa…padre.- Fue el murmullo que Candy dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hija.- Fue el susurro que pudo decir Marcus. La estrechó muy fuerte y la levantó del suelo. Candy empezó a llorar de felicidad al encontrar a su padre. Marcus estaba igual y alcanzó a hacerle una seña a Anthony de "ven aquí" Anthony camino hacia ellos y los abrazó sin poder decir una palabra. Pero no era necesaria alguna palabra para demostrar lo que sentían. Elroy se sintió tan conmovida de la escena que derramó algunas lágrimas. Al separarse Candy les sonrió a su padre y a su hermano. Después todos fueron a un salón a conversar y Elroy los dejó solos a los tres para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Su tia me contó que los mandarían a Inglaterra a estudiar en el colegio San Pablo. No saben cuánto los voy a extrañar, pero les escribiré. Aquí está la dirección para que ustedes me escriban. Candy, no sabes cuan feliz me hace encontrarte y Anthony estoy orgulloso de ti y mucho. Los amo hijos.- Les dijo Marcus para abrazarlos a los dos.

-Y yo a ti papá, me hace feliz haberte encontrado. Jamás pensé que encontraría a toda mi familia y estoy tan feliz de haberlo hecho.- Le dijo Candy con lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Oh Candy, perdóname hija, por todo, por haberte hecho sufrir.

-No hay nada que perdonar papá, las personas que tengo me quieren y me han protegido. La señorita Pony y la hermana maría son una de ellas y también Ant, Stear y Archie.

-Me gustaría visitar el lugar donde te criaron. Podríamos hacerlo mañana, no creen hijos.- Les propuso Marcus, tenía tantas ganas de agradecerle a esas buenas señoras.

-Si papá, la idea es maravillosa.- Respondió Candy, a lo que Anthony asintió.- ¿Archie y Stear pueden venir?

-Sí, claro que sí- Entonces iremos los cinco. Ahora es tiempo de que descansen hijos, los veré mañana y alisten sus cosas. Díganles a Archie y Stear.

-Si papá.- Respondieron Anthony y Candy al unísono. A Candy le parecía tan raro llamar a alguien papá. Nunca lo había hecho. Se despidieron de él y los dos fueron a avisarles a los Cornwell, los dos se pusieron muy alegres por poder conocer el lugar donde se crió Candy y afirmaron su asistencia. Candy y Anthony fueron a dormir. Cada uno con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-¡Señorita Pony, hermana María!- Gritaba Candy corriendo hacia ellas. Mientras lo hacía su sombrero salió volando. Por lo que Anthony lo atrapó y Candy, que no se dio cuenta por la felicidad que la embargaba y las abrazó a las dos.

-Señorita Pony, hermana María. Encontré a mi familia. A la verdadera. ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Si Candy lo sabemos y nos sentimos orgullosas de ti y muy felices.- Respondió la señorita Pony.

-Te lo mereces Candy, eres tan buena y dulce.- Le dijo la hermana María.

-Gracias, pero todo eso es gracias a ustedes. Aquí están.- Candy señaló a Los cuatro personajes que estaban detrás de ella. Los niños también se alegraron al saber que Candy había encontrado su familia. Estaban como locos al ver a los chicos que llegaron y las niñas soltaban suspiros al ver a los tres guapos.

-Es un gusto conocer a las dos maravillosas mujeres que cuidaron de mi niña.- El señor Marcus las saludó.

-Muchas gracias señor. Nosotras estamos muy felices de que Candy haya encontrado a su familia.

-Es un gusto conocerlas señoras.- Saludó Anthony.

-Un gusto, tú debes ser Anthony. El hermano de Candy.

-Así es.

-Buenos día, soy Archie Cornwell. Es un gusto.- Se presentó Archie. Tan galante como siempre.

-Y yo soy Stear, su hermano. Es un verdadero gusto.- Saludó el último.

-Candy me ha hablado de ustedes en sus cartas. Archie creo que es el más elegante chico que ha conocido y Stear un inventor divertido. ¿No es así?

-Si, así es. Candy nos describió muy bien.- Todos rieron y Candy que se encontraba jugando con los pequeños se unió a ellos.

-Pasen, los invitamos a una taza de té.- Hablo la hermana María. Todos aceptaron gustosos y la hermana maría fue a preparar el té con ayuda de Candy.

-Gracias de verdad por cuidar a mi hija. No sé cómo agradecerle. Yo sabía que ella no estaba muerta porque algo me lo decía en el corazón y ustedes estuvieron ahí para ella.

-No se preocupe señor Brown. Para nosotras es como una hija y la queremos mucho. Con que la haga feliz es suficiente para nosotras.- En ese momento volvieron Candy y la hermana María con las tazas de té. Conversaron por algunas horas y tiempo después Candy, Archie, Stear y Anthony fueron a la colina.

-Esta es mi colina chicos. Aquí tengo tantos recuerdos.

-Es muy agradable.- Dijo Stear.

-Venga, vamos a trepar al padre árbol.- Dijo Candy, subiéndose a una rama. Después recordó que traía falda y se sonrojó completamente al pensar que Archie, Stear y Anthony la pudieron haber visto.

-Em… Mejor suban ustedes primero.- Dijo Candy cuando alfín estaba en el suelo.

-Si tú lo dices.- Respondió Stear, empezando a subir con torpeza.

-Bueno, vamos Archie.- Dijo Anthony.

-No, no. Yo… No me quiero ensuciar mi camisa.- Respondió este, pero la verdad era que quería ver otras cosas y no precisamente el paisaje.

-Pero voltéate y no me veas subir.- Le dijo Candy roja como un tomate.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y si te caes?- Respondió Archie inocentemente.

-No lo haré, es que yo…Pues…Solo voltéate.-

-Bien.- Dijo Archie resignándose a mirar a Candy. Candy subió rápidamente y Stear y Anthony se sorprendieron por su habilidad.

-¡Suban más!- Les dijo Candy cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-¡No!- Dijeron los dos al unísono, estaban a una altura promedio y temían caerse desde muy alto.

-¡Bien! Hay una vista ahí que es hermosa y se la van a perder sino su…- Candy fue interrumpida por un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Candy, chicos, bajen de ahí se pueden caer!- Gritó Marcus, asustado completamente de poder perder a su pequeña si caía. Los tres chicos bajaron y Marcus abrazó a Candy.

-No hagas eso más, no soportaría volverte a perder.- La reprimió suavemente, a lo que Candy asintió suavemente cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

-Bueno chicos, se hace tarde. Debemos regresar ya.- Los chicos asintieron. Se despidieron de Las dos mujeres y de todos los niños. Los pequeños les hicieron prometer que volverían y ellos con gusto lo hicieron.

-¡Vaya, Candy! Fue divertido ir al hogar de Pony.-Le dijo Archie sonriendo.

-Sí, todas las pequeñas estaban encantadas con Archie.- Dijo Anthony al recordar como Archie les había besado la mano a cada una de ellas.

-Jajajajaja.- Los cinco personajes rieron. Al llegar a la mansión. Candy se sintió triste porque sabía que su padre se iría hoy. Los cuatro chicos bajaron y Marcus de último.

-Chicos, los voy a extrañar.- Dijo dándole un abrazo fraternal a los dos Cornwell.

-Nosotros a usted tío.- Respondió Stear.

-Anthony, hijo, te voy a extrañar mucho. Cuídate, te amo.- Marcus al despedirse de él quería llorar y a Anthony se le aguaron los ojos.

-Yo también papá.- Respondió apenas audiblemente.

-Candy, mi niña, te voy a extrañar más que nunca. No olvides que te amo.- Marcus no aguantó y se le salieron unas lágrimas. Candy estaba igual y solo lo abrazó. Marcus besó su rubia cabeza y poco a popo deshizo el abrazo para irse. Entro al carruaje y antes de partir dijo.

-Escríbanme los cuatro. Hasta pronto.- Los cuatro chicos se despidieron con la mano y entraron cada uno a la mansión, para después irse a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

La semana que les quedaban con Archie y Stear se había ido muy rápidamente. La tía abuela ya los había informado a Candy y a Anthony que ellos también irían para el mismo colegio, lo que les puso felices porque estarían con sus primos. Candy le contó a Annie, que se había quedado a dormir en la mansión Andley un día antes de que Archie y Stear se fueran para despedirlos, que ella y Anthony eran hermanos y que su padre había estado de visita. Annie se alegró mucho al saber que su mejor amiga había encontrado su verdadera familia, pero ella se sintió un poco triste porque no sabía quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres pero no lo demostró ante Candy, o esta no se había dado cuenta por la felicidad que la embargaba. Le comentó también que ella, junto a Anthony irían al Real Colegio San Pablo. Annie se emocionó por eso porque sus padres tenían la misma idea en mente.

El día en que los Cornwell y los Leagen dejarían América llegó. La tía Elroy, Candy, Annie y Anthony fueron a despedirse de Archie y Stear.

- Stear, te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.- Le dijo Candy mientras trataba de no soltar lágrimas.

- Yo también a ti Candy y mucho.- Le dijo este.

- Gatita y que hay de mi.- Dijo Archie, fingiéndose afectado.

- A ti también te quiero mucho y los voy a extrañar.- Dijo Candy mientras los abrazaba a los dos y soltaba unas lágrimas.

- Yo también a ti Candy, no llores que pronto nos veremos.- Le respondió Archie. Él también tenía los ojos aguados al igual que Stear, ya se habían despedido se Anthony y este se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

- Cuídense y no hagan nada divertido sin nosotros.- Les dijo Anthony mientras les sonreía.

- ¡Jamás!- Respondieron los Cornwell al unísono.

- Hasta luego Archie, espero que me escribas.- Se despidió tímidamente Annie.

- Hasta luego Annie, gracias por venir a despedirme.- Le respondió Archie.

- Hasta luego Stear.- Lo despidió Annie, sonriéndole.

- Hasta luego Annie, cuídate mucho.- Se despidió Stear mientras subía en la plataforma del barco, seguido por Archie que se despedía por última vez de ellos con la mano.

Anthony, Candy y Annie regresaron a la mansión en silencio, sin Archie y Stear se sentían extraños y tristes. Al llegar, Candy para levantarles el ánimo les preguntó si querían escaparse al pueblo. Anthony le sonrió dándole a entender que él estaba encantado, Annie en cambio se ruborizó de solo pensar que por primera vez haría algo malo en su vida.

-¡Vamos Annie, la tía abuela está durmiendo y nosotros siempre lo hacemos!- Le dijo Candy refiriéndose a ella y a Anthony.

- No sé, estaríamos haciendo mal.- Les dijo Annie, tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Vamos Annie, yo las protegeré.- Le dijo Anthony, tratando de convencerla.

-Bue…bueno.- Aceptó Annie. La sonrisa que le regaló Anthony la hizo aceptar. Se sentía rara por eso.

Los tres se aventuraron a pedirle al señor Robert que los llevara al pueblo, este era el que siempre les escondía sus travesuras, con la condición que le dieran un pie de manzana. Candy y Anthony entraron al carruaje y Annie, insegura, entró también.

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron los dos Brown fueron dirigirse a la heladería. Annie los siguió, caminando lentamente, como si estuviera robando un banco en la noche y temiera ser encontrada.

Candy pidió un helado de chocolate, Anthony uno de vainilla y nuez y Annie uno de fresa. Los tres se sentaron en una mesa, mientras comían su helado.

- Está delicioso.- Exclamó Candy.- ¿Quieren un poco?- Les preguntó Candy, Annie negó con la cabeza y Anthony asintió, Candy le dio una cucharada y la mueca de Anthony fue tan graciosa que Candy casi se cae de la risa y Anthony trataba de controlar la suya, sin mucho éxito.

- Me congeló el cerebro.- Dijo Anthony riendo él también.

- Jajajaja, debiste ver tu cara Ant.- Le respondió Candy.

- ¡Annie! Tienes un bigote rosa.- Exclamó Anthony riéndose.

Annie se ruborizo y rápidamente se limpió con una servilleta mientras Candy y Anthony se reían. De alguna forma se sentía como en familia con ellos dos.

Al finalizar sus helados se dirigieron de nuevo al carruaje, habían pasado una tarde muy bonita y graciosa. El regreso a casa lo hicieron conversando amenamente de cosas sin sentido, al llegar, se dieron cuenta que Elroy no había despertado aún. Candy y Annie se fueron a la habitación de la primera y Anthony se fue a ver su rosedal.

Al caer la noche, Dorothy los llamó a los tres para que bajaran a cenar. Les dijo que La señora Elroy no bajaría porque se sentía indispuesta. Los tres bajaron y comieron mientras platicaban.

- Lo único bueno de esto es que Eliza y Niel no están acá para molestarnos.- Dijo Anthony, pensando en que sus "queridos" primos estarían molestando a Archie y Stear y lo lamentó profundamente.

- Es verdad, Eliza tiene todo contra mí y la verdad no sé porque.- Dijo Candy comiendo de su plato.

- Es que te tiene celos.- Dijo Anthony como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

- Anthony tiene razón, Eliza está celosa de ti.- Aseguró Annie.

-No lo sé, eso explicaría muchas cosas. ¿Ant, tú y Eliza se llevaban bien antes?- Pregunto Candy, pensando en esa posibilidad.

-Mmm… A mí nunca me agradó Eliza, pero siempre me persigue. Lo que he pensado hacer siempre es sacarla a patadas de la casa.- Los tres se carcajearon y siguieron hablando hasta cansarse y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

- ¿Candy?- La llamó Annie, queriendo preguntarle algo que deseaba años atrás.

-¿Si, Annie?

-Yo…yo quería preguntarte si…tú…si tú crees que Archie me ve como…como mujer.- Candy se quedó muda ante la declaración de Annie, no sabía que contestar por lo que pensó unos minutos.

-Mmm… No lo sé Annie, eso lo sabe él, pero te aseguro que le pareces bonita.- Annie que estaba como un tomate asintió lentamente y le sonrió a Candy.

-¿Candy, me ayudarías a conquistarlo?- Preguntó con más ánimos Annie.

- ¡Claro que si Annie, conquistarás a Archie!- La dos rieron y después de hablar toda la noche se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Así las semanas pasaron, Elroy todos los días enseñaba a Candy modales de las señoritas de alta sociedad, pero siempre se distraía pensando en el colegio de Londres. Anthony y ella se confiaban todo y estaban más únidos que nunca.

-¿Entonces dices que le pregunte a Archie que siente por Annie?- Le preguntó Anthony, cuidando de sus rosas. Los pétalos ya se les empezaban a caer y eso le ponía un poco triste. Había caído un poco de nieve y pronto llegaría navidad.

-Sí, sabes que no me lo dirá a mí porque soy una chica, en cambio tú si le puedes preguntar.- Le dijo Candy mientras acariciaba levemente una rosa.

- Lo intentaré. ¿Cómo crees que sea el San Pablo?

-Mmm… No tengo idea pero lo que nos han dicho Archie y Stear en las cartas me da la impresión que es como una cárcel.

- Jajajaja, tienes razón. Pero nos divertiremos juntos ya verás.- Le dijo Ant, tocando su naricita.

- Ménos por Eliza.- Respondió Candy recordando su cara.

- Yo te protegeré.- Le dijo Ant sonriéndole tiernamente. Candy lo abrazó y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estará papá?- Dijo en un suspiro Candy.

* * *

-¡Stear el 31 parten Candy y Anthony! ¿Cómo crees que hayan pasado navidad?- Preguntó Archie viéndolo trabajar en una especie de pístola que por dentro contenía confeti para la llegada de los hermanos Brown.

- Supongo que bien. Llegarán en una semana y media más ó menos.- Respondió Stear distraído.

- Será divertido.- Respondió Archie. Alguien escuchaba detrás de la puerta y fue a donde su hermana para decirle todo lo que escuchó.

- Entonces la dama de establos llegará pronto.- Dijo Eliza con malicia y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- Al parecer si, ¿cuándo llegue inventarás todos los rumores de ella no?- Preguntó Niel, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No, todos pensarán que es falso, por eso empezaré a hacerlo desde hoy. Cuándo llegue Candy nadie querrá estar con ella.

- Es una buena idea Eliza. Esa tonta pagará por todas las que nos ha hecho.

- Así es Niel, por todas.

* * *

**Continuará...:D**

**Ana: Hola Ana! Que bueno que te guste mi historia! Jajaja yo tampoco leo otras historias que no sean Candy y Terry :3 Amo a esta pareja! De verdad que sí(sobre todo a Terry) Es bobo enamorarse de una caricatura pero es que es imposible... Imagínatelo en la vida real(Oh mi Dios, muero) Ahh! me desmayo. Entonces somos como hermanas terrytanas :D Besos y cuídate :***

**Iris: Hola Iris! Gracias por el review. Me gusta que te guste mi historia :D Sigue pendiente porque se pondrá muy buena :D Besitos.**

**Janet: Hola Janet! Gracias por las felicitaciones. Claro que la voy a terminar, al igual que mi otra historia. No la dejaría incompleta y más cuando le gusta a varias personas. No estoy tan ocupada así que trtaré de publicar todos los días. Gracias por el review y cuídate amiga! besos.**

**Sandy: Hola Sandy! Que bueno que te guste. Jajajaja ya te imaginaste a esos hermanos con su cara de "IMPOSIBLE" Yo si y voy a darles una cucharadita de su propia medicina :D Gracias por el review besitos.**

**Christy Andrew: Hola Christy! Me alegra mucho que sigas y te guste mi historia! No! Al pobre Anthony solo lo hice sufrir un poqutín pero nada más ;) A quien si haré sufrir es a los más odiados hermanitos del mundo(Los leagen, me dan nauseas pronunciar el apellido) Y talvez a otra personita... Pero sigue leyendo para que te enteres de la historia! Besos y abrazos.**

**Dani: Hola tocaya! No te preocupes porque la historia será de drama y romance(y venganza jejejeje) Si, me encantan las historias de Candy y Terry en el San Pablo :D Por eso me animé a hacer esta. Tranqui que en el otro cap aparecerá nuestro principe azul(el único) :D Besitos y cuídate.**

**Eva Grandchester: Hola Eva! Gracias por el review. La historia es un poco loca no? Pero va a ser hermosa(en especial con Terry :D) Besitos y abrazos:ç**

**LizCarter: Amiga! Lo siento mucho de verdad! No vi los reviews sino en el hotmail! Pues mira: Estoy pensando seriamente(jaja si claro) la relación de Annie y Archie, sabes que Archie no la ama pero todo puede pasar en esta historia. A Stear NUNCA lo mataría(a la que debería matar es a Kyoko Mizuky) Eso tenlo por seguro. Me gustó tu idea de que la Gusana aparezca en el colegio, pero eso cambiaría muchas cosas por lo que no te prometo nada. A Eliza y Niel nose lo que haré con esos dos matarlos, golpearlos, quién sabe! Pero no será algo tan bueno :D La separación de Candy y Terry... Tengo algo en mente y sé que te gustará. Pues Ant realmente encontrará el amor y en alguien que ninguna se esperará :D (NO ES PATTY ELLA ES DE STEAR) y SI ESCRIBIERAMOS UNA HISTORIA JUNTAS? Sería genial :D Y con nuestras ideas :D Por la peli de For ever la he visto millones de veces y me hace llorar :( Amo a ese galán y estoy pensando en tu propuesta. Claro que quiero terminar primero con un amor sin dolor. Gracias por el cumplido y claro que lo tienes con todas esas ideas tu historia sería fantastica. Como te dije... Podríamos hacer una historia nosotras dos un capítulo tu y uno yo o de alguna otra forma :D Ya me lo estoy imaginando. Como tu review lo leí por hotmail no pude terminar de leerlo amiga! Bueno cuídate y nos hablamos pronto te quiero mucho Bye! :***

**Candicita1998: Amiga me dolió en el alma lo que me contaste. No sé porqué te tengo que perdonar amiga sino me has hecho nada :* Me siento triste que estés mal de salud, espero que te recuperes pronto y voy a orarle a Dios por ti. Hay amiga, como te digo, voy a orarle a Dios por esto. Con la relación de tu padre yo estuvo en un caso similar pero con mi abuela paterna. Te juro que sé lo que sientes y como te sientes que te dan ganas de llorar y más cuando e suna persona tan querida, tienes que hablar con él amiga! Si hubo una discusión fuerte tienes que meditarlo y hablarlo con tu padre para que se hagan padre e hija otra vez. Sé que mi consejo te servirá de mucho si hablas con él y le dices lo que sientes. Te desahogas y verás la paz que vas a sentir :*Sabes que puedes contar conmigo por siempre y gracias por confiarme tu problema amiga. Estoy para apoyarte y nunca lo olvides. Que bueno que te guste la historia. ¿Como te llamas en realidad? Me gustaría más llamarte por tu nombre. El cap va dedicado a ti y espero que te guste. Sé fuerte y no te rindas. Abre los ojos y mira que vida solo hay una y por eso mismo tienes que vivirla en paz. Este review te lo respondo desde aquí porque sabes que en mi otra historia hice una encuesta. No me salió completo tu review porque lo leí desde el hotmail(no sé que pasa con los reviews que no llegan) Besos y cuídate :* Te quiero mucho. Bye **


	4. En la neblina hay luz

**Hola chicas lindas! Perdónenme! Sé que merezco unos tomatazos grandísimos, pero tengo una excusa: Estaba enferma y me sentía demasiado cansada! No me he olvidado de ustedes y nunca lo haré! No saben esto, pero sus reviews me inspiran y me dan fuerzas para escribir. Al fín! Lo que muchas esperaban... El primer encuentro de nuestros rebeldes del San Pablo y les traigo otra personita, mi amiga LizCarter me recomendó poner a Susana en el San Pablo, pero no lo hicee, pero puse a alguien parecido y creo que sabrán porqué. Espero que les guste el cap.**

**Acepto de todos: Recomendaciones, tomatazos, regaños, besos, abrazos, etc...**

**Como siempre responderé los reviews abajo ;)**

**Besos y abrazos :* **

**Daniela Andley **

* * *

**"Seguir el destino"**

**Capítulo 4**

**"En la neblina hay luz"**

**Daniela Andley**

-¿Mañana, treinta y uno de diciembre?- Preguntó desconcertada Candy.

-Si, mañana partirán a Londres.- Aseguró Elroy, Anthony y Candy se miraron confundidos pensando que se irían después de esa fecha.

-Pero tía, mañana es un día para convivir en familia.- Dijo Anthony, esperando a que meditara y decidiera hacerlos viajar en Enero.

-Será mañana y no quiero que me desobedezcan. Lo pasarán ustedes en familia en el barco, lastimosamente yo no podré ir así que espero que George no venga diciéndome todas sus travesuras.- Anthony y Candy se miraron confundidos otra vez. Ellos estaban grandes para necesitar que alguien los cuidara.

-¡Tía, somos grandes y podemos viajar solos, no necesitamos a George!- Inquirió Anthony.

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, supongo que prepararon las maletas para el viaje.- Candy se disculpó porque tenía que ir al baño y Anthony dijo que ya iba a irse porque había entendido todo.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Se me olvidó por completo.- Le dijo Candy.

-Entonces apurémonos. Ve a hacer la tuya y yo iré a hacer la mía. Nos vemos mañana.- Le dijo Anthony para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y salir directo hacia su habitación.

-¡Voy a viajar a Londres! Presiento que la pasaré muy bien ahí.- Y con estos pensamientos se puso a hacer su maleta

-¿Candy, necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Dorothy viendo como Candy ponía los vestidos en la maleta como fuera.

-No Doro, gracias.- Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira como pones los vestidos! Déjame hacer la maleta Candy y no acepto un no.- Candy no pudo oponerse y se sonrojó al notar lo desordenada que era. Dorothy ordenó los vestidos, zapatos, listones, algunas joyas sencillas, las cosas personales de Candy, la muñeca que le regaló Stear y sus cartas.

-Gracias Dorothy, te voy a extrañar.- Le dijo para abrazarla

-Y yo también Candy, ahora duerme porque mañana te espera un día difícil.

Buenas noches.- Candy se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago y su corazón latir con fuerza pero no sabía el porque.

* * *

-¡Candy, despierta!- Candy se removió en las cobijas y sintió unas cosquillas en sus pies, lo que la hizo meterlos rápidamente debajo de las cobijas.- Vamos Candy o la tía se pondrá furiosa.- Anthony no hallaba la forma de despertar a Candy y se le ocurrió una idea. Al lado de su cama había un vaso con agua, no había mucha pero sería suficiente. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo echó en la cara de Candy. Esta abrió los ojos como platos y se recostó en el respaldar de la cama.

-Agg, Anthony, de esta no sales vivo.- Candy se paró de su cama y se fue directo hacia su hermano. Este retrocedió y Candy en un arrebato le quitó el vaso. Anthony optó por esconderse en el baño y Candy aprovechando que estaba delante del grifo llenó el vaso. Anthony trató escapar pero Candy se lo impidió con un brusco movimiento. Cerró la puerta y mojó a Anthony echándole el agua desde la cabeza. Anthony la agarro y la abrazó para que ella quedara igual de mojada y los dos rieron.

- Ahora me tengo que volver a cambiar.- Le dijo Anthony

- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Candy saliendo del baño seguida por Anthony y buscando la ropa que se pondría.

- Las nueve de la mañana y no te has vestido ni bañado.

- Ve y cámbiate porque me tengo que arreglar.- Anthotny salió y Candy se dio un baño. Hoy sería la noche de año nuevo y estaba emocionada. Candy se vistió y dejó su cabello suelto para que se secara. Bajó a desayunar y Anthony y la tía ya estaban ahí.

En 20 minutos partiremos Candice, así que come.- Fue algo parecido al saludo de la tía abuela, Candy quería responderle "bien gracias y usted como durmió" Pero sabía que su tía pondría cara de gorila. Al pensar esto se rio y no pudo detenerse.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Candice?- Preguntó Elroy, Anthony dibujó una sonrisa al imaginarse que estaría pensando su hermana.

-Emm…Yo…Yo…Es que… - Candy no se le ocurría alguna cosa que decirle a su tía.

-¿Tía, usted nos acompañará al puerto?- Le preguntó Anthony, haciendo que la matriarca se distrajera.

-Si querido, los iré a despedir. Frederick, trae las maletas de Candice y mételas al carruaje.- El mayordomo fue en busca de las maletas mientras Candy se sentaba a comer. Todos comieron rápidamente y fueron en dirección al carruaje. George los esperaba al lado de este abriéndoles la puerta.

-Mi lady.- Besó la mano de Elroy para después saludar a los otros tres. El viaje al puerto fue rápido y todos bajaron en dirección del barco Mauritana. No había mucha gente y habían muchos tipos de personas; personas llorando, otros despidiéndose con la mano, otras abrazándose. Elroy le dio los boletos de primera clase a George para que Anthony y Candy no perdieran los suyos. Se despidió de George y fue el turno de despedirse de sus sobrinos.

-Los voy a extrañar mis niños.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin ellos la casa perdería el brillo pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ellos y de su familia. Anthony y Candy por su parte se sorprendieron mucho al ver que su tía abuela casi lloraba. Candy la abrazó y siguió Anthony.

-La extrañaremos tía.- Le dijo Anthony.

-Cuídense niños.- Candy y Anthony se despedían de su tía mientras subían por la plataforma. El cielo estaba azul y aunque era invierno, el cielo estaba hermoso. Candy y Anthony fueron a sus camarotes a ordenar su ropa. Serían una semana y tres días en llegar a Londres. Quedaron en verse a la hora del almuerzo, pero Candy se sentía llena de energía y no iba a malgastarla durmiendo como su hermano. Salió de su camarote y caminó por las afueras del barco. Se quedó viendo el mar unos momentos y después siguió su rumbo. Estaba distraída mirando al suelo. ¿Qué haría al llegar a Londres? No estaba Annie ahí. Pero sus primos eran suficientes. Annie no pudo venir a despedirse de Candy porque estaba resfriada. Annie le había dicho que ella también iría y que las dos nunca se separarían. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

-Oh, perdone.- Era una voz femenina, Candy se levantó del suelo y le sonrió.

-No hay cuidado, yo también estaba distraída.- La chica que estaba ante sus ojos era de pelo castaño y lacio y ojos verdes oliva. La chica también observó a Candy y le pareció una chica buena, la chica le sonrió y se presentó.

-Marlene O`Connor, mucho gusto.

-Candice Brown Andley, pero puedes llamarme Candy.- Le dijo estrechándole la mano. La chica le dio buena espina y parecía agradable.

-¿Vienes a estudiar a Londres?- Le preguntó Marlene mientras caminaba con ella contemplando el mar.

-Sí, estudiaré en Londres. ¿Tú también?

-Sí, vine a América porque quería pasar las navidades con mi familia. ¿Dónde vas a estudiar?- Marlene deseaba que fuera en el San Pablo, así tendría una conocida o amiga.

-En el San Pablo.- Marlene sonrió, Candy se dio cuenta y dedujo que ella tal vez estudiaba ahí-¿Y tú?

-En el mismo que tú. Tendré una amiga entonces.

-Jajajaja, así será.- Las dos rieron y siguieron conversando de muchas cosas.

-Yo toco el piano, es mi instrumento favorito ¿y tú?

-Yo no soy buena para eso, pero mi instrumento favorito es la armónica.- Le respondió Candy.

-¿Y tienes algún novio?- Candy se sorprendió con la pregunta, Marlene no era para nada egocéntrica y tampoco tímida, se parecía a ella en muchos aspectos.

-Yo…No… ¿Tú sí?- Marlene se sonrojó y Candy rió.

-No, no tengo pero me gusta un chico del San Pablo.- Le respondió Marlene, recordando al chico que le había quitado el sueño tantas veces, pero nunca había hablado con ella.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Candy, tal vez era alguno de sus primos y ella se reiría porque podría presentárselos.

-Te lo mostraré cuando vallamos al colegio. Es muy guapo.- Marlene se tapó la boca y Candy se carcajeó para ser seguida de Marlene. A lo lejos unos ojos azules zafiro miraban a las dos chicas y se preguntaba quién sería esa vivaz americana. Lo sabía por su acento, no era como el de él y le había interesado. Era una chica muy linda, debía admitirlo.

-Ven Marlene, vamos al comedor. Mi hermano debe estar esperándome.

-¿Tú hermano?- Preguntó Marlene.- El chico se fue al oír que iban al comedor. Tenía que distraerse y no pensar en su sufrimiento.

-Sí, se llama Anthony, ya te lo presentaré.- Las dos fueron hacia el comedor y Candy se encontró con Anthony en la entrada.

-¡Ant!- Lo llamó y este se volteó y le sonrió.

-¡Can!

-Ella es mi amiga Marlene, Marlene él es mi hermano.- Anthony miró a la chica y los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. A Marlene le pareció un chico muy apuesto. A Anthony también le pareció hermosa Marlene y quiso ser muy presentable para asombrarla.

-Un gusto, Marlene O'Connor.- Se presentó Marlene un poco sonrojada.

-El gusto es mío señorita. Soy Anthony Brown Andey.- Candy miraba divertida la escena y se preguntaba porque Anthony estaría tan galante. Le recordó por un momento a Archie y sonrió porque pronto los vería. También le sorprendió lo tímida que estaba Marlene y cuanto se sonrojaba.

-Marlene, solo Marlene.- Le dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Entonces solo llámame Anthony.- Ella asintió y se sonrojó.

-¡Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre!- Dijo Candy entrando al comedor sin esperar respuesta. Los otros dos sonrieron y entraron también. Mientras comían Anthony trataba de hacer plática con Marlene, pero esta era muy tímida.

-¿Entonces tocas el piano?- Preguntó Anthony

-Sí, me gusta mucho. ¿Tú tocas algo?

-Sí, el piano y la gaita.- Respondió este.

-¡Oh, me recordaste a mi país, Escocia!

-¿Vienes de Escocia?- Preguntó Anthony asombrado, a él le encantaba Escocia y deseaba conocer mucho sobre ese país.

-Sí, es un país muy lindo, como América.- Respondió Marlene. Así estuvieron hablando hasta que todos se despidieron para ir a arreglarse para año nuevo. Anthony le hizo prometer a Marlene que bailaría con ella en la fiesta y esta con gusto asintió. Candy se fue a arreglar a su camarote, pensando en la galantería de Anthony, después hablaría con él. Tenía una dama de compañía llamada Florencia y se caían muy bien.

-¿Señorita Candy, que se pondrá para año nuevo?- Preguntó Florencia.

-Florencia, llámame Candy solamente. ¿Qué me recomendarías tú?

-¿¡Yo seño?!…Perdón Candy, usted decidirá que ponerse.

-Bien, emm…Este.- Candy había escogido uno al azar que era blanco manga larga, era tipo corsé y se ceñía a su cintura, la tía abuela le había dicho que como era una señorita ya grande tenía que renovar su guardaropa por vestidos de su edad. El escote era recto y tenía un lazo rojo de seda. En los hombros era el mismo estilo y en la parte de las muñecas también tenía lazos. La falda caía en corte princesa y tenía un lazo rojo en la cintura que enmarcaba el vestido. Se puso un collar de rubís y un chal blanco para el frio con unas pequeñas zapatillas blancas también. Florencia le dejó el pelo suelto y solo se le puso una cinta de seda roja que le daba el toque de una hada de los cuentos. Candy al verse en el espejo le gustó lo que veía, el vestido era muy bonito y le gustaba su pelo así.

-Gracias Florencia, te lo agradezco mucho.

-Se ve hermosa así Candy.

-Gracias.- Candy se despidió y fue al salón del barco, lugar donde se haría la fiesta, mientras iba para allá se topó con Marlene. Esta vestía un vestido en corte princesa color rosa, el pecho era en V pero a Marlene no se le notaban sus atributos. Tenía un bordado de flores dorado y era manga corta. Llevaba un chal blanco como el de Candy y un moño con una peineta de flores.

-¡Qué hermosa Marlene!- Dijo Candy.

-Gracias Candy, tú te ves hermosa también.

-¿Vamos a la fiesta?

-¡Sí, muero de ganas por bailar!- Al llegar Anthony se quedó mudo ante la belleza de Marlene y no se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba ahí hasta que esta le dio una palmada en el hombro. Cuando Candy entró al salón muchos chicos voltearon a mirarla y pasó en frente de la mesa de unos que charlaban animadamente.

-¡Que belleza!

-¡Yo la sacaré a bailar primero!

-A mí no me parece tan bonita.- Comentó una chica.

-Es que estás celosa.- Le dijo uno de los chicos.

-¡Claro que no!- Un chico sentado en una mesa cercana se volteó a ver a tal belleza y se dio cuenta que era la americana. Le gustaría bailar con ella, pero se veía muy animada con un chico y otra chica. La había visto en el colegio y si más no recordaba se llamaba Marlene o Marianne. Veía como se divertía con esos dos chicos y pensó que el rubio era su novio, eso de alguna forma le molestó pero recordó que ella había hablado sobre un hermano y se decidió por pensar que ese era su hermano. El chico se fue a bailar con la castaña y la americana se quedó sola en una mesa. Se iba a dirigir para allá cuando vio que uno de los chicos la invitó a bailar y esta se negó. Se dijo que si ella no aceptaba bailar con ellos mucho menos con él. Así que decidió dar una vuelta por el barco. Mientras veía el mar recordaba lo que pasó ayer. Cuándo él había ido a buscar a su madre y esta lo había recibido tan duramente. Él pensaba que su vida cambiaría, pero cuando ella le había dicho que nadie debía enterarse de que él era su hijo le destrozó el corazón ¡Su propia madre! Lo había negado. Al recordar ese momento sentía que el cuerpo se le desvanecía por el dolor, pero él era fuerte y no se permitiría llorar por ella. No lo haría. Sentía rencor hacia ella, sentía que la sangre se le secaba, poniéndolo rígido y mientras escuchaba a las personas dando la cuenta regresiva se dijo que este año sería diferente, mientras trataba de no soltar lágrimas. Escuchó los gritos de la gente y eso lo hizo olvidarse de su madre por unos instantes.

Pero otra vez estaba ahí; la tristeza, la triste realidad. Tenía que agarrarse fuertemente de la baranda para no caer. No tenía fuerzas y no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitarlo. Se odiaba por eso; estaba llorando por esa mujer y por su destino, ¿por qué era tan cruel con él? Se secó las lágrimas, con mucho dolor y escuchó una voz que lo trajo a la realidad.

* * *

-¡Candy, tomaste mucha champagne!- Le acusó Anthony preocupado y divertido a la vez.

-Solo, hip, un poco. Iré a tomar aire.- Le dijo a Anthony para guiñarle un ojo y él se dio cuenta que nunca había tomado champagne y lo hizo para que se quedara solo con Marlene. Anthony le sonrió en respuesta, sabía que Candy podía usar ese pretexto para lo que ella quisiera. Se olvidó de ella al mirar a la hermosa chica y se decidió por ir a bailar con Marlene, que bailaba con otro chico.

-¿Me concede a la señorita?

-Claro.- Respondió el chico, Marlene sonrió tímidamente y Anthony y ella bailaron el vals mientras Candy los veía por última vez.

-Anthony y Marlene… Me agrada la idea, sería estupendo tener unos lindos sobrinitos. ¡Pero que cabeza tengo!- Se dijo riendo Candy. A lo lejos pudo ver a un chico de espaldas y pensó que se parecía a Anthony, pero no podía ser él, lo había dejado en el salón con Marlene. Al verlo mejor sin tanta neblina se dio cuenta que era un chico castaño y parecía estar llorando. Eso le preocupó y como tenía un corazón noble quiso hacerlo sonreir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estabas llorando- El chico volteó a donde ella y se pudo dar cuenta que era la linda americana, lo había visto llorar y eso era muy vergonzoso, no podía demostrarlo en frente de ella.

-Jajajaja,¿yo llorando? Jajajaja, creo que tomaste demasiado champagne.- Candy se extrañó y vio como de un momento al otro el chico lloraba y sonriendo.

-Puedo jurar que llorabas.- Dijo ella en un murmullo pero Terry lo escuchó.

-Pues jurarás en vano, pecosa.- Le dijo Terry parando de reír un momento para observarla bien. Era una chica muy linda; Tenía los ojos como dos esmeraldas y era rubia con largos rizos. A través del vestido pudo distinguir unas curvas de adolescente y decidió centrar su vista en sus ojos. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan verdes, pero estos estaban llenos de indignación y molestia.

-¿Pecosa, me llamaste pecosa?- Preguntó Candy, el malcriado ese se había sobre pasado y ella no lo permitiría.

-Siento decírtelo pero eres muy pecosa, pareciera que tuvieras una galaxia ahí.- Terry rio al ver la cara roja de la chica pero se sorprendió cuando esta le dijo.

-¡A mi si me gustan mis pecas y tú estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna!- Le gritó, le dio tanto coraje lo que dijo que lo quería tirar al mar. Se dio cuenta que el chico paró de reír y se dijo que ganó esta vez, pero el chico rio más y ella se volvió a llenar de coraje.

-¿¡Entonces las coleccionas!?

-¡Sí y en este momento estoy pensando en cómo conseguir más!- Le gritó, Terry dio un silbido de admiración, esa chica sabía defenderse y no era ninguna tonta como las "señoritas" estiradas de la sociedad.

-Y supongo que estarás contenta con tu naricita.

-¡Claro que sí!- Ahora estaba más roja y eso le dio gracia y estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?- Le preguntó Candy, riendo parecía otro. Era muy apuesto, no lo negaba y esos ojos azules le parecían dos zafiros que brillaban mucho.

-Es que cuando te pones roja pareces un payaso.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ME LLAMASTE PAYASO?- Le gritó Candy indignada. Esto hizo que Terry riera más y Candy estaba furiosa e indignada,

-¿¡Candy?!- La llamaba una voz conocida, era su hermano.

-¿Te llamas Candy?- Le preguntó Terry.

-Sí, y tú te debes llamar idiota.- Terry rió un poco por su declaración.

-No, me llamo Terriuce.- Volvieron a llamar a Candy.

-Adiós Candy.- Se despidió y se fue a su camarote, esa chica lo había hecho olvidar sus problemas y le gustó mucho. Era linda y no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de verla de nuevo.

-¡Candy!¡Feliz año!- Le dijo Anthony junto a Marlene.

-¡Feliz año Candy!- Le dijo Marlene.

-¡Feliz año chicos!- Respondió Candy para abrazarlos, pero mientras lo hacía vio por última vez al chico de ojos zafiros; Terriuce.

-Volvamos a los camarotes, hace mucho frio.- Dijo Anthony.

-Si, mañana hablaremos.- Respondió Candy y Marlene asintió. Anthony dejó a Marlene y acompañó a Candy a su camarote. Se despidieron y Candy entró en su camarote. Se quitó el vestido y se pudo una piyama. Se cepilló su cabello pensando en el chico. En Terriuce. Era lindo y debía admitirlo. Pero era un idiota, sí, eso era. Ella había jurado verlo llorar, pero pensó que se había equivocado cuando él empezó a reir. Sonrió al recordar su risa y se molestó al recordar lo que le había dicho.

-Payaso, me llamó payaso. Que malcriado.- con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir pensando en esos ojos azules zafiros centelleantes.

* * *

Cuando sintió el frio piso en su cara se despertó por completo. Se había caído de la cama. Que despistada era. Se fue a bañar y a arreglar. Serían las nueve o las diez, vio un reloj que colgaba en el camarote ¡10:50! ¡Casi las once! Tal vez su hermano ya se había levantado y estaría muy entretenido hablando con Marlene. Habían pasado cinco días desde que abordaron el barco y Marlene y Anthony siempre paseaban juntos y ella se sentía demás. No había vuelto a ver al chico de los ojos zafiros y una parte de ella quería ir a buscarlo, pero nunca lo hacía porque recordaba lo que le había dicho. Pero sus ojos azules como el mar. Eran extraños. Se vistió y pudo ver a través de una de las ventanas que había Sol. Eso le gustó y se peinó rápidamente porque no quería perderse ese día. Abrió la puerta del camarote y al salir se tropezó con alguien. Segunda vez que le pasaba.

-Discúlpe.- Murmuró Terry. Pero al ver a Candy se quedó helado. No había previsto encontrarse así con ella, revisó el número de su camarote. "12" Se lo memorizó repitiéndolo en su mente una y otra vez. Candy levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules zafiro que deseaba ver otra vez. Terry le dio la mano para que se levantara y ella aceptó. Al sentirla algo extraño subió por su columna vertebral y lo mismo le pasó a Terry.

- Nos encontramos otra vez pecosa.- Le dijo sonriéndole de medio lado.

- Ya veo y deja de llamarme pecosa, mi nombre es Candice White Andley.- Candy pronunció su nombre muy lentamente como si Terry fuera un retrasado mental.

- Me gusta más pecosa.- Terry vio la cara que puso Candy y trató de aguantar la risa sin mucho éxito.

- Me voy de aquí.- Le gritó la pecosa indignada. Era un grosero y se enojaba cada vez más.

- ¡No, espera, solo bromeaba!-Le dijo Terry mientras caminaba con ella en la cubierta del barco

- ¡Mi nombre es Candice, no pecosa! ¿Entendiste o te lo tengo que gritar al oído para que entiendas?- Terry se sorprendía al ver que la pecosa no era ninguna tonta. Era diferente a esas chicas del San Pablo. ¿Ella estudiaría en el San Pablo? ¿O solo vino para estar con su familia? La duda que tenía lo hizo hablar antes sin pensar.

-¿Por qué vienes a Londres?- Candy se sorprendió al ver que el chico no mostraba burla alguna, así que decidió responderle.

- Vengo a estudiar ¿Y tú?- Terry sonrió por su respuesta pero no le iba a preguntar a qué colegio iría.

- También.- Fue su simple respuesta pero Candy deseó preguntarle a que colegio estudiaría, pero tal vez Terry no quería que ella supiera donde estudiaba. Los recuerdos de la noche en que lo conoció vinieron a su mente y su curiosidad la mató.

-¿Por qué llorabas la noche de año nuevo?- Terry la miró un momento, no podía decirle que había estado llorando, no podía.

- No estaba llorando. Deberías ver a un médico.- Le respondió Terry y vio de reojo que Candy aguantaba la respiración. Pensó que lo hacía para calmarse pero no fue así.

-¿Me crees loca? ¡Tú estabas llorando!- Le gritó roja como un tomate.

- ¡Yo no estaba llorando! Y sí, me parece que estás un poco mal de la cabeza.- Eso hizo que Candy parara en seco y lo mirara indignada y furiosa.

- Eres un mocoso malcriado.- Le siseó.

- Y tú una payasa pecosa.- Le respondió Terry riéndose.

- Agg, no sé por qué estoy hablando contigo, si siempre terminas burlándote de mí.- Eso fue como si alguien empujara a Terry.

- Tú me preguntaste porque lloraba y yo te respondí la verdad.- Le dijo con simpleza, esperando a que no se enfadara.

- Agg, me largo de aquí.- Le dijo para irse caminando rápidamente.

- ¡Qué chica!- Se dijo Terry riendo. No sabía que le pasaba con esa pecosa, pero estaba seguro que no había sentido nada igual. Era algo tan extraño o tan tonto. Como deseara verlo, pero él sabía que esa chica le despertaba emociones raras. Muy raras. Ya sabía dónde estaba su camarote, "12" El de él era el número nueve. ¡Qué cerca habían estado! Y él buscándola esos cinco días y no la había encontrado. ¿Ella también estaría buscándolo? Deseaba que fuera así.

* * *

**Continuará... :D**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cositas:**

**1) El nombre de Marlene se pronuncia Marlen(No sé como se escriba pero creo que existe jejejeje)**

**Chicas, si alguna de ustedes vé que alguien tomó mi historia me dicen. Esta es mía y lo hago desde mi word, cualquier chica que vea la historia en otro lado que no sea fanfiction me dicen ;) Porque es el único lugar en la que la he publicado. Gracias :***

**Ahora los reviews(mi parte favorita)**

****Cellyta G: **Hola amiga! Oye, te digo que yo estoy leyendo tu historia de un nuevo comienzo y me encanta :* Que bueno que te guste aunque te la hayas leido rapidito. Besitos amiga :***

Ana: **Jajajaja amiga tú deseo se cumplió( y el de muchas) Espero que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por leer y me encanta que te guste, exacto nos vemos en el prox cap ;) Besitos.**

Sandy: **Sandy! Jajajajaaja nuestro querido Terry apareció, es que no puedo explicar porque me enamoré de una caricatura, ahhh! Siento tantas cosas cuando lo veo :D Es hermoso :) Gracias amiga por el review y besitos y abrazos.**

Mimie Grandchester: **Amiga, estaba leyendo tu historia y me interesó. La vas a seguir? Espero que si! Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado! Besos y abrazos.**

****Blanche Grandchester Andley: **Amiga! Jajajaja me encanta el nombre que te pusiste *_* La hija de Can y Terry en la historia de Alys Avalos "Inolvidable Candy" Jajajaja que chica no se enamoró de Terry? Ahhh, nuestro rebelde sexy. No te preocupes que los estúpidos de Eliza y Niel no se saldrán con la suya, al menos no en mi historia ;) Jajajajaj neee! que te parece 10 hijos :D? Jajajaj y Ant... Claro que hará sus escenitas! Pero nada del otro mundo ;) Que bueno que te guste y es un honor(:D) Que tengas mi historia en tus favortos. Eso me inspiró amiga! Nos seguimos leyendo, besos :***

Wilmari Santana:** Me alegra que te guste amiga! Gracias por el review besos :***

LUISA1113: **Amiga! Que bueno que te guste. Jajaja si, Candy no será tontica y nuestro Terry estará ahí para salvarla. Mmm...Respecto a Annie y Ant, no me gusta la pareja, pero tampoco la de Archie y Annie, pero tengo algo en mente :D Y sí, en esta historia TODO puede pasar, jajajajajaja CLARO AMI! Can y Terry hasta la eternidad :D Besitos y abrazos amigas, cuídate tu también.**

Angelis: **Hola amiga, Jajajaj que bueno que tengo más lectoras! Eliza y Niel! Todas quieren una venganza para ellos y se las daré muajajajajaj, besitos y abrazos amigas!**

Amy C.L: **Amiga! Que bueno que te parezca genial ;) Jajaja sí, Candy se lo merecía. NUNCA mataría a Ant y Stear, Jajaja gracias, me gusta marcar la diferencia. Yo también amiga, creo que TODAS las fans lo odiamos yo lloré como no te puedes imaginar, de solo recordar la separación siento algo tan feo en mi corazón :'( Jajaja y Claro que cambiaré la historia, pero te digo algo: Susana salvó a Terry y si él hubiera muerto... Yo muero también :'( Jajajaj y nuestro Albert... Aparecerá pronto, haré una parte con él porque lo amo yo también :D Pero más a Terry jijijijijiji.**

Dani. **Tocaya! Jajajaj que te pareció el cap? Espero que te haya gustado, besos y abrazos.**

LizCarter: **Amiga te respondo un amor sin dolor aquí: Si, la encuesta es el cap 5: Decía: Susana, Annie, Patty y Eliza. Si Susana tiene el mejor papel y lo adapté un poco a ella, hay Dios! Muero MUERO! Se me cae la baba a montones de solo imaginarme a nuestro galan ahhhh! Jajajaja, tienes razón, Terry es un burro en mi historia y en el anime. Si, Terry demuestra su lado frio por su dolor, pero el es debil en cuanto a Candy y al teatro(tienes razón) Y TREMENDO cobarde al dejar ir a Candy, agggggggggg, quiero matarlo! Y si, nos tenemos que calmar para no ahogarlo, jajaja. Amiga, con lo de poner a Susana en el San Pablo, no te lo cumplí, pero ya verás porque, la chica nueva que está en mi historia hará un papel similar(¿Me entiendes?) A la Susana. Amiga, gracias por lo de mi amiga Hillary, espero que ella lo haya leído y te aseguró que tienes razón. Así es, yo aprendí algo: Primero está Dios, luego yo y después quien me venga en gana. AMIGA, GRACIAS POR DEJARME TUS REVIEWS, NO SABE CUANTO ME INSPIRAN Y AMO TUS IDEAS, NO DEJES DE DÁRMELAS ;) BESOS Y ABRAZOS, CUÍDATE, TQM. PD: Create una cuenta para hablar más seguido ;)**

****Candicita1998: **Amiga! Volví! No, yo soy así contigo porque eres una gran persona y no te das cuenta! Así se habla amiga, NO MIRES PARA ATRÁS SOLO HACIA ADELANTE, NUNCA PARA ATRáS, NUNCA. No me debes nada amiga, NADA, los amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas. Para siempre. Vive tu vida con una sonrisa, sé feliz amiga, sé feliz. Exacto, es lo que quería. Que seas fuerte. Claro que si Hilla, así te llamaré ;) NUNCA ami, recurre a mi cuando sea necesario y recuerda que Dios no está allá arriba, sino aquí en la tierra y él te ayudará también amiga, nunca lo olvides, Dios está para todo, para TODO. Yo también te quiero muchísimo amiga, muchísimo. Okey, pero recuerda que si necesitas un consejo, estaré aquí para ti. Amiga, sé que lo estarás, te propongo algo... Créate una cuenta y hablamos**** TODOS los días. Tu también eres una mejor amiga para mi, gracias por confiarme todo lo que me dijiste, gracias por confiar en mi amiga. Así es amiga, no llores, no llores, llorar no soluciona NADA DE NADA. Si amiga, claro que me puedes llamar así. Igual tú y sigue adelante, solo hacia adelante. Yo también te quiero mucho y espero que tú también lo recuerdes. Te vuelvo a mandar besos, abrazos y fortalezas ;) Lo que me preguntaste te lo respondo: Soy de Venezuela, tengo 16 años y cumplo el 6 de agosto(cumpliré los 17 pronto) Te pregunto todo a ti también menos la edad que ya la sé(15) PD: Créate cuenta :) Te quiero mucho amiga. Chau Hilla. Espero tu respuesta. Y viste el review de mi amiga Liz? Espero que lo leas porque va dirigido a ti(la última parte)**

**BENDICIONES A TODAS.**

**NOS "VEMOS" PRONTO ;)**


	5. Cambios y visitas

hola! Mi nombre es Alejandra, soy la hermana menor de Daniela, no ha podido subir su historia por muchas cosas y me pidio el favor de que yo lo hiciera por estos días. Creo que la historia no ha avanzado desde junio y fue porque nos mudamos, no teníamos internet hasta hace pocas semanas, Daniela está enferma de dengue ahorita porque en la zona que vivimos hay muchos mosquitos y la picaron :(, tiene que estar en reposo y no se siente con animos de hacer nada, por eso estoy aqui yo. Tengo 14 años y también soy una fan de Candy Candy, adoro a Terry. He leído esta historia y me encanta. Mi hermana me dijo que les pide disculpas de todo corazón y que las adora, que todas son especiales para ella y las extraña. Espero que dejen reviews, les aseguro que mi hermana se pondrá feliz y mucho. Besos.

Alejandra.

* * *

**"Seguir el destino"**

**Capítulo 4**

**"Cambios y visitas"**

**Daniela Andley**

Una inhalada, otra más y otra más…Se sentía mejor, pero no bien. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar las palabras de esa mujer una y otra vez? De esa mujer que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Su vida…Si es que se le podía llamar vida. Tanto dolor, solo dolor… Primero, su actitud fría del que se hacía llamar "padre" para él, lo ignoraba y quería manejar su vida como si él fuera un títere, nunca había tenido una palabra cariñosa de su parte y eso le dolía en lo más profundo. Segundo, su madrastra, tanta repugnancia sentía hacia esa señora que una y otra vez deseo golpearla, pero no podía, no soportaba cuando le llamaba bastardo. Tercero, el rechazo de su "madre", no podía llamarla así, no lo haría más, nunca más. Se dio cuenta que en algo su madrastra tenía razón y es que esa mujer era cualquier cosa menos madre ¿Cuántos rechazos le tocaba vivir ahora? ¿Cuánto dolor podría soportar? No lo sabía, no encontraba una respuesta. Tantas veces había deseado no haber nacido, pero encontraba el consuelo en sus tres mejores "amigos"; El alcohol, el cigarro y la soledad. Esos tres que lo han acompañado en su vida y tal vez nunca dejarían de hacerlo. Su actitud fría era por todo el rechazo que ha vivido en su corta vida. Dios no había estado ahí con él, pero él no sabía si en verdad existía el supuesto "Dios" Sentía como si todo ser vivo estuviera en su contra, estaba solo, totalmente, no tenía amigos ni familia. Era como ser huérfano, sin tener a nadie. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de que las lágrimas no se le salieran, pero fue imposible retenerlas por más tiempo. Al soltar la primera lágrima se derrumbó por completo y estaba llorando. Después de un rato se calmó, se secó las lágrimas con rencor y odio y juró que nadie le haría más daño, nadie.

Unos ojos esmeraldas vinieron a su mente como un rayo. Eso le hizo sonreír. Mañana llegarían a Londres y él no había podido hablar con ella. Después de un rato suspiró y se aventuró al bar. Ahí su amigo lo esperaba, ayudándolo a olvidar algunos de sus problemas.

Una botella de Whisky.- Dijo secamente al camarero, este le sirvió y Terry bebió, hasta sentirse mejor y olvidar por momentos su vida.

* * *

Marlene, ¿Te gusta mi hermano?- Candy fue directa con ella. Tenía que saberlo y no se quedaría con la duda. Anthony y Marlene compartían mucho tiempo junto y ya era hora de aclarar las cosas. Marlene sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó.

Yo…No sé Candy.- Respondió en apenas un audible susurro.

Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, no le diré nada a Anthony.- Marlene la miró y pudo ver que Candy la miraba esperando la respuesta, soltó un suspiro para pensar mejor las cosas y de nuevo esos ojos que le quitaban el sueño estaban ahí.

Es que…A mí me gusta un chico y no precisamente Anthony.- Marlene la miró temiendo su reacción y Candy se veía extrañamente furiosa.

No quiero que le hagas daño Marlene, por favor.- Fue la súplica de Candy, nadie le haría daño a su hermano. Nadie.

Y no lo haré Candy, Anthony me parece un chico muy apuesto y tierno, pero… Yo me enamoré de alguien más.- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, poniéndose roja como tomate.

¿El chico del San Pablo?

Sí, él. ¿Anthony sabe que yo estoy en el mismo colegio que ustedes?

No, va a ser una sorpresa.- Le respondió Candy guiñándole un ojo y Marlene sonrió.

¿Me dirás cuál es el nombre entonces?- Marlene negó con la cabeza y Candy hizo un puchero.

No todavía Candy, quiero que lo veas tú misma.

Está bien Marlene.- Marlene asintió y se dispuso a ver sus manos suspirando. No sabía que le pasaba con Anthony, pero si sabía que estaba enamorada de otro chico, de ojos zafiros y el pelo castaño. Era tan hermoso, no podía negarlo. Nunca le había hablado y él no tenía muchos amigos, realmente no tenía amigos, pero ella lo espiaba a escondidas y le encantaba verlo cabalgar. Muchas veces se acercó para hablarle, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de él solo le pasaba por el frente, sintiéndose cobarde por no cumplir su cometido. Deseaba verlo ya y se dijo que cuando regresara, Terriuce Grandchester y ella serían la pareja más hermosa que jamás se haya visto.

Me voy Candy, es tarde y quiero ir a dormir, nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió Marlene para irse a su camarote y dormir. Candy aprovechó esa oportunidad y fue al camarote de su hermano. Tocó la puerta y un simple pase sonó desde adentro. Anthony estaba leyendo y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su hermana.

Candy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quería verte Ant, te has olvidado de mi estos días.- Le reprochó Candy suevemente, Anthony la abrazó fuertemente con el libro aún en las manos. Candy había extrañado a su hermano y vio que Anthtony tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Es que… Marlene, me parece una chica tan… Hermosa. Me encanta estar junto a ella Candy, perdón si te hice sentir olvidada.- Candy vio que Anthony miraba al infinito son esos ojos brillantes, no lo había visto tan vivo y feliz y ahora se veía tan contento. Candy suspiró al recordar las palabras de Marlene, tenía que hacer algo para que su hermano no se derrumbara…

Ant, debemos hablar.- Anthony sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Candy se mordió el labio levemente encontrando las palabras precisas. No podía echar todo a perder y tenía que encontrar alguna manera de que Anthony entendiera.

Anthony, no te crees falsas esperanzas con Marlene. Es muy pronto ¿no crees? Yo sé que en el amor no se manda y tampoco lo he vivido, pero, no quiero verte lástimado.-Le dijo Candy, omitiendo el asunto de que a Marlene le gustaba un chico y ese no era su hermano. Anthony la miró con el ceño fruncido y negó riendo sarcásticamente.

¡Vaya Candy! ¿Tus celos de hermana pueden llegar hasta aquí? ¡No te reconozco para nada!- Candy abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ella pensó que Anthony reaccionaría de otras forma, pero no lo hizo. Y ahí se dio cuenta que la frase era muy cierta: El amor es ciego.

Ant, no son celos, solo... Solo quiero verte feliz. Lo que sé del amor lo he leído en libros, pero aún así, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño.- Anthony volvió a negar con la cabeza.

¿Qué te parece si hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado? Será mejor así.- Candy abrió la boca para replicar pero Anthony la interrumpió.- Será mejor que te vayas Candy, no quiero pelear contigo.- A Candy se le aguaron los ojos, Anthony ni siquiera la dejó terminar su explicación.

¡Anthony, como crees que yo podría decirte esto solo por celos, yo quiero verte feliz!- Le habló tomándole las manos.

¡Ya basta Candy! ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Vete, será mejor que te vayas!- Anthony le dio la espalda y Candy sin contenerse le gritó.

¡SOLO QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA TI ANTHONY!- Le gritó llorando, sus pies no aguantaron más pisar el suelo del camarote de su hermano y abrió la puerta para azotarla. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación y no le importó dejar la puerta abierta. Se tiró en la cama mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se abrazó a sí misma y lloró todo lo que pudo. Que sensación de amargura, ella pensaba que Anthony reaccionaría de otra forma, pero ni si quiera la escuchó completamente y él que decía protegerla y quererla, y que su confianza hacia ella era infinita.

Si, "infinitamente falsa"- Se dijo Candy secándose las lágrimas, pero al recordar la cara de odio de Anthony no soportó y volvió a hundirse en el sentimiento de la tristeza que la inundaba y la fatigaba. Después de unos minutos Candy se quedó dormida y el viento sopló fuerte haciéndola estremecerse.

* * *

Sentía que no podía más, estaba realmente cansado y ebrio. Se recostó en una de las puertas de un camarote que parecía estar cerrada pero al dejar su peso caer en la puerta se fue hacia atrás, más de lo que había pensado pero luego supo que se estaba cayendo. Chocó contra una mesa que tenía un florero y este cayó estrepitosamente en el piso. Terry se maldijo en silencio y se quedó quieto cuando escuchó a una voz que se le hacía familiar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó Candy temblorosa, tapándose con las cobijas hasta las narices y rodando los ojos por la habitación hasta dar con una silueta reflejada por la luz de afuera.

-¡A donde vine dar, al cuarto de la payasa pecosa!- Terry sonrió al saber dónde se encontraba. Al fin, junto a esa chica que le quitaba el sueño.

- ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Candy se levantó de un salto de la cama para prender la lámpara de la habitación y ver a Terry en el suelo apoyado contra la pared.

- ¡Así que me extrañabas, pecosa!- Candy lo miró de cabeza a pies y descubrió que no parecía estar normal. Parecía… Enfermo.- ¿Qué miras? ¿Tan irresistible te soy? Pues déjame decirte que no me gustan las pecosas.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Y déjame decirte que a mí tampoco me gusta que entren a mi habitación a las…- Candy miró el reloj de la sala y se sorprendió al ver la hora.- Tres de la mañana.

- Entre por equivocación, tu puerta estaba abierta y no me di cuenta al apoyarme.- Candy se acercó a él y pudo notar unos golpes en su cara y su labio estaba roto al igual que una de sus cejas.

-¡Dios! ¡Estas herido! ¿Y bebiste?- Terry sopló en la cara de Candy y esta tosió al sentir el olor tan característico.- ¡Qué asqueroso!- Terry hizo una mueca de dolor al tocarse la ceja izquierda y Candy olvidó que había tomado.

- ¡Déjame curarte!- Dijo para ir a buscar un kit de emergencias que había en el camarote.

- No necesito de tu ayuda.- La verdad era que Terry no quería sentir la cercanía de la chica, lo ponía nervioso aunque no lo demostrara. Candy hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y empezó a curar las heridas de Terry con algodón y alcohol. Terry hizo muecas de dolor al sentir su escozor y cerró los ojos, pensando que así Candy se desvanecería y ya no sentiría ese nerviosismo.

-¡Mira cómo te han dejado Terry! ¿Cómo pasó?- Terry abrió los ojos al oír su diminutivo pronunciado por ella. Que bien se sentía escucharlo de sus labios. Trató de no sonreír y apretó los labios con fuerza hasta ponerlos blancos. Candy seguía limpiando y desinfectando las heridas y estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de la mirada de Terry observándola atentamente.

- Eran tres, solo les dije la verdad y me golpearon.- Dijo con simpleza y en un murmullo al observar los labios tan provocativos de la pecosa.

-Ya está curado, ¿cómo es eso de que les dijiste la verdad?- Le preguntó Candy guardando el alcohol y tirando los algodones al basurero. Terry cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Nada importante.- Dijo para después encogerse de hombros.

Terry se levantó y Candy hizo lo mismo. Antes de Terry irse Candy sacó la cabeza mirando hacia ambos lados y mientras lo hacía Terry la observaba con fascinación. En verdad era una chica hermosa, jamás había conocido a una igual y ella le gustaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Desvió la mirada de la espalda de ella cuando esta volteó y él se dispuso a observar el camarote un poco desordenado.

- No hay nadie.

- Bien, supongo que me voy.- Terry deseaba no hacerlo pero calló esa molesta vocecita en su mente.

- Ni las gracias me das, eh.- Le respondió Candy. Terry paró en seco y volteó hacia ella.

-Nunca te pedí que me ayudaras.- Le dijo para irse y cerrar la puerta. Terry escuchó el "idiota" de Candy y sonrió. Se recostó en la puerta y después de ver que Candy había apagado la luz se fue hacia su camarote, sintiendo una nueva alegría embargándolo y haciéndolo olvidar sus dolores. Candy por su parte apagó la luz y se metió a su cama. Volvió a pensar en Anthony y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y pudo retenerlas sintiendo un dolor en su garganta punzante, como un nudo que no la dejaba respirar. No podía dormir y eso era claro. Miró hacia afuera y vio el cielo oscuro. Suspiró al recordar lo que pasó hace unos momentos y como había sido con Terry. Era un tonto, pero después de todo estaba herido. Sonrió al recordar sus ojos azules y sacudió su cabeza para espantar a todo aquellos pensamientos que se cruzaban por su mente.

* * *

Anthony se había levantado con un vacío en su corazón al recordar lo pasado en la noche anterior. Jamás se imaginó pelear de esa manera con Candy. Se sentía el peor ser humano por saber que hizo llorar a su hermana. Dio un suspiro largo para después pasarse las manos por la cara y pensar por un rato. ¿Y si Candy tenía razón? ¿Si solo se estaba dibujando falsas esperanzas con Marlene? Otro suspiro salió de sus labios para después con el ánimo de un muerto irse a bañar.

En la ducha pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba Marlene, tal vez se había enamorado de ella. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió al recordar esos ojos verdes oliva, pero luego otros ojos llenos de tristeza y con un verde tan profundo le vinieron a la cabeza como un relámpago. Salió del baño y se fue a pedirle disculpas a Candy. Tocó a su habitación pero nadie le respondió. "Debe estar dormida" pensó para después reírse. Se dio la vuelta para irse y chocó con alguien.

Disculpe.- dijo levantándose del suelo.

Ve por donde vas, idiota.- Le respondió al extraño que parecía de su edad. Anthony frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada. Terry levantó la mirada y se encontró con el chico aquel que andaba con la pecosa. Se sorprendió unos momentos pero después de ver bastante parecido en ellos se dio cuenta de que en efecto, eran hermanos. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó en su rostro, pero la borró al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

Él idiota aquí eres tú, fue un simple accidente.- Le respondió Anthony. Terry mientras tanto se levantaba y lo miraba con fastidio y odio.

Y los accidentes pasan por culpa de la gente idiota, como tú, idiota.- Le respondió diciéndole resaltando el segundo idiota.

No me interesa lo que me digas, pierdo mi tiempo hablando con personas imbéciles.- Le contestó Anthony para pasar a un lado de Terry.

Lo siento, no sabía que tu padre estaba aquí- Anthony paró en seco. Terry sonrió de medio lado al notar que lo había ofendido, más de la cuenta.

¿Qué dijiste?- Le preguntó Anthony masticando las palabras, ¿Había escuchado bien? Ese imbécil no sabía dónde se había metido. Anthony no era de esos chicos problemáticos, pero ese chico lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Lo que escuchaste, rubio estúpido, ¿Estás sordo o qué?- Eso había hecho que Anthony se pusiera mas furioso de lo que estaba y apretara los puños, para no estallar. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se dio cuenta que el chico era solo unos centímetros más alto que él. Anthony lo miro con toda su furia y Terry lo hizo de igual manera.

Eres un imbécil, pero veo que sabes lo que es ser criado por idiotas como tú.- Terry gruñó y le pegó un puñetazo. Anthony no se quedó atrás y también le dio un buen golpe.

No vuelvas a insultarme, ni a mí, ni a mi familia- Le gritó el rubio dándole un puño en la barbilla. Terry se fue hacia atrás y caminó hacia adelante abalanzándose sobre el rubio para darle un golpe en la mejilla.

No veo el problema a decir la verdad.

¡Cállate!- Le gritó Anthony para golpearlo, pero Terry esquivó el golpe y lo empujo por la espalda para hacerlo caer al suelo, no tenía tanta fuerza como de costumbre por lo sucedido ayer, por lo que estaba un poco cojo.

¡Paren los dos!- Se escuchó una voz de mujer y al mismo tiempo furiosa. Terry volteó a ver y se encontró con la señorita pecas. Anthony la miró y solo atinó a decir su nombre.- Aquí, los idiotas son ustedes. Sobre todo tú Terriuce.- Terry al escuchar aquello sintió el fuego correrle por la sangre y para no explotar inhaló y exhaló varias veces.

Anthony, en cambio, se sintió confundido.

¿Lo conoces Candy?- Le preguntó Anthony, levantándose del suelo.

Si, lo conozco, por desgracia.- Respondió Candy, mirando fijamente a Terry.

Yo me largo de aquí.- Dijo Terry molesto, saliendo de ese lugar. Candy lo vio hasta que solo quedó su borrosa sombra y miró a Anthony. Este la vio y suspiró para empezar a hablar.

Candy, lo que paso anoche…

Lo sé Anthony, no me tienes confianza, pero aún así te quiero.- Dijo Candy, aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir y dándole una pequeña sonrisa triste.

No Candy, no. Eres la persona en quien más confío pero… me enamoré perdidamente de Marlene y ahora lo sé, yo… sé que es muy pronto, pero, no puedo esconderlo más.- Candy suspiró, solo rogaba que Anthony en verdad encontrara su felicidad y pudiera sonreír toda la vida.

Está bien Ant, si es así, te ayudaré a conquistarla.- Le respondió Candy, después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

Gracias Can, pero, creo que tienes razón, es y será una simple ilusión, no creo volver a ver a Marlene después de que lleguemos a Inglaterra.- Anthony se metió las manos en el bolsillo y se dispuso a mirar el mar para no pensar en aquello. Candy solo suspiró y se puso al lado del rubio, Candy vio que los ojos se le habían puesto cristalinos y que el labio inferior le temblaba débilmente. Candy cruzó le tomó la mano a Anthony y él se la apretó.

No sé qué me pasa Candy, perdóname por hablarte así ayer, no me controlé.-Le dijo Anthony apenas con un susurro, Candy entendió que su hermano tenía un debate en su interior y prefirió asentirle con la cabeza.

Anthony, no te pongas así, si volverás a ver a Marlene.

Me es imposible no hacerlo Candy, el amor duele, ¿sabes?- Le respondió Anthony mirándola a los ojos con la mirada más cristalina todavía.

Hay algo que debo decirte, Marlene y yo queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero, creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora. Cuando ella y yo nos conocimos, me dijo que ella también estudiaría en el colegio San Pablo.- Anthony abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió.

¿Es en serio?- Preguntó con alegría.

Como que respiro aire.- Anthony abrazó a Candy y esta dio un gritito de sorpresa cuando el rubio la levantó y dio una vuelta con ella.

Esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo aún.- Dijo Anthony con una enorme sonrisa que hacía notar sus hoyuelos. Candy sonrió y se sintió feliz al saber que Anthony era feliz, pero sabía que a Marlene le gustaba el chico del cual le habló y eso la ponía, de un modo, triste.

Ant, mírate, estas golpeado, vamos a mi camarote.- Candy lo haló, abrió la puerta y la cerró, buscó un botiquín mientras Anthony se miraba los golpes en un espejo que había allí.

No se notan Candy, no te preocupes.- Candy le señaló la cama con el dedo y Anthony suspiro resignado, se sentó y Candy comenzó a curarlo.

¿Cómo lo conoces?

¿A quién Ant?

A ese, imbécil.- Dijo masticando las palabras, Candy le dio un golpe en el brazo y Anthony se quejó.

No hables así y lo conocí en la noche de año nuevo, no me gusta para nada.- Le dijo para ponerle alcohol en la herida de su ceja izquierda.

Lo siento Can, pero es lo que es.- Le respondió Ant, arrugando la frente al sentir el escozor del alcohol.

Dejemos ese tema a un lado.- Le dijo Candy, guardando lo que usó y sacudiéndose el vestido verde que traía puesto.- Vamos a comer, tengo un hambre que te juro que puedo comerte aquí mismo.- Ant solo se carcajeó y le abrió la puerta a Candy para dirigirse al comedor.

¿Y si Marlene pregunta, que le digo?- Le preguntó Ant a Candy.

La verdad, no hay que mentirle.- Le respondió Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

No quiero que piense que soy un chico problemátco.-

Ant, eres malo al mentir, igual que yo, solo dile lo que pasó. Además, no lo eres y no creo que lo piense.

Le diré que me golpeé con la puerta.- Candy solo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando junto a Anthony.

Insisto, si pregunta, dile la verdad.- Anthony iba a responderle, pero en eso se escuchó la voz de la chica.

¡Anthony, Candy, espérenme!

Ce

¿Entonces dices que la huérfana maloliente que vendrá, es una ladróna?- Pregunto Luisa Jhonson, una de las "amigas" de Eliza, igual a ella en muchos aspectos, pero con un cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, con una voz chillona y un porte de creída.

Como escuchaste Luisa, es así.- Respondió Liza al ver la cara de asco que se formaba en la cara de sus amigas, su plan estaba funcionando.

¡Qué barbaridad! Una huérfana como ella no puede entrar a este colegio.- Dijo otra chica llamada Giovanna Collins, una rubia de ojos azules, conocida en el colegio por su mal trato con las chicas de clase más baja que ella, ya que era hija de una importante e imponente familia de Inglaterra. Se había cruzado de brazos y negado con la cabeza un par de veces.

Lo sé querida, una atrocidad como esta no se puede permitir, por eso, tenemos que buscar la manera de que se valla.- Afirmó la pelirroja mostrando una malvada sonrisa, que las otras chicas imitaron.

Te ayudaremos Eliza, no podemos dejar que esa huérfana destruya la reputación de nuestro colegio.- Dijo una de las cinco chicas que allí se encontraban, se llamaba Emily Adams, otra rubia de ojos miel, que a pesar de ser muy bonita, era de un corazón resentido. Se tomaba el cabello con un dedo y lo enrollaba una y otra vez, dando a entender que estaba molesta.

Sí, ¿Cuándo dices que llega?- Preguntó la última de las chicas, Sarah Del Figaro, una italiana de cabello negro y ojos verdes óliva, una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto, que solo se dejaba llevar por las chicas de mal rango. La chica estaba sentada en un mueble de las sala, moviendo su dedo índice al ver que Eliza no le respondía.

En estos días, cuatro, para ser exacta.- Respondió viéndose las uñas, dando a entender como si no le importara, aunque la verdad ya quería que llegara al colegio para ver su cara de tristeza y pena cuando todos se burlaran de ella.

¿Y cómo se llama?-Preguntó Luisa

Candice White, un nombre horrible ¿no?- Todas las chicas asintieron frunciendo levemente la boca.

¿Qué haremos para sacarla Eliza?- Preguntó Emily, séntándose en el sillón.

Tengo un plan, el cual mi hermano está involucrado…

¿Niel?- Preguntó Giovanna con interés denotado en su voz y sus ojos.

Si, él, el caso es que uno de sus amigos, Harry, se hará pasar por su "amigo" y la llevará a un rincón alejado del colegio, allí la esperaremos y la molestaremos, no podrá aguantar y querrá irse de ese colegio tan pronto como sea posible y tal vez repudien su adopción.- Todas se asombraron pero Sarah habló-

Eliza, es muy arriesgado vernos con los chicos, ¿Y si nos descubren?- Eliza no había pensado en eso, pero ella no quería quedarse atrás al molestar a Candy, quería hacerla pagar por muchas cosas y cada una de ellas tiempo a tiempo.

No pensé en eso, ustedes pueden ir y esconderse, pero yo voy a hacer que me suplique.- Todas las chicas ahí presentes abrieron los ojos como platos y Sarah se asustó al ver la maldad reflejada en los ojos de la pelirroja.

E- Eliza, esto no está bien, no deberí…

¡Si no quieres ayudar Sarah, puedes irte, no te necesitamos, pero si dices algo, te irá muy, muy mal, a ti y a tú familia, haremos que el colegio sea un infierno para ti, ahora puedes irte como una cobarde o quedarte!- Sarah asintió rápidamente y se levantó.

Yo,yo...- Paró en seco al ver la mirada amenazante de todas, por lo que decidió bajar la cabeza.- he cambiado de opinión, me... me quedaré .- Todas sonrieron complacidas y Eliza por primera vez, saboreó el triunfo.

Y también, tengo mucho por contarles.- Eliza sabía que los rumores que hiciera se pasarían como pólvora.- Será mejor si todo el mundo se entera, para que sepan la clase de chica que es.- Todas asintieron, sabiendo a que se refería.- Tengo que ir a hablar con Niel, nos veremos después queridas.

¡Salúdalo de mi parte!- Le dijo Giovanna antes de que Eliza saliera y cerrara la puerta, todas se le quedaron mirando extrañadas y esta solo se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Eliza cerró la puerta y fue a buscar a su hermano. Sabia que estaba en el salón olvidado y viejo. Caminó y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, salió del edificio de señoritas y se fue a la parte oeste del colegio. Al llegar no vio a Niel por ningún lado.

¡Niel, Niel!- Daniel salió de entre las ramas y Eliza gritó.

Shh, tonta, no grites, soy yo.- Eliza le golpeó en el brazo y se cruzó de brazos.

No me digas tonta, que aquí el torpe eres tú, querido. ¿Ya le dijiste a tus amigos?

¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Niel, sacando una manzana de su bolsillo.

¿Qué más, tonto? El plan para sacar a Candy del colegio.

¡Ahh, ese!- Dijo con la boca llena de manzana.

¿De dónde sacaste esa manzana?- Le preguntó Eliza con cara de asco al ver que su hermano era un cerdo.

De la cocina, la robé.- Le dijo mordiendo otro pedazo.

¡Eres un asqueroso Niel, deja de comer así!

¿Cómo?- Le preguntó con la boca llena de manzana. Eliza solo suspiró.

A veces me da tanta repugnancia ser tu hermana.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración.

Niel botó lo que quedó de la manzana y la tiró por ahí.

¿Entonces, Niel? ¿Les dijiste a tus amigos o se te olvidó?

Si les dije, Eliza. Todos aceptaron.- Dijo con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

Perfecto.- Dijo Eliza con la misma sonrisa.- Ya me voy y no digas ni una sola palabra.

Puedes confiar en mi Eliza.- Eliza lo miró con desconfianza y se encaminó hacia el edificio de chicas.

* * *

Albert sonrió al releer la carta de su tía abuela, sus ojos se le aguaron y no pudo evitarlo; lloró, de felicidad,¡habían encontrado a su sobrina! Y resultó ser aquella pequeña que tanto amor le había y acogido y por eso la había adoptado; Candy. Miró hacia el cielo azul y pensó en su hermana. Suspiró y regresó su mirada a la carta.

La encontramos.- Dijo en un apenas audible murmullo.- La encontramos Pauna, ahorita mismo debe estar en el barco rumbo a Londres junto a su hermano. Tan cerca estaré de ellos y no los podre ver como lo que soy, su tío, lo siento Pauna, perdóname.-En eso sintió como el viento acariciaba su mejilla, casi como una mano de toque suave, Albert sonrió y recordó algún tiempo atrás.

FLASHBACK

¿Pauna?- La llamó el pequeño rubió acostado a su lado viendo a su hermana de 19 años.

¿Si Albert?- Respondió la rubia de ojos verdes y el pelo como el sol.

¿Tu vivirás para siempre?- Pauna solo rio y le acarició la mejilla.

No físicamente, pero si en la memoria de nuestra familia y amigos.- Respondió esta dulcemente.

No entiendo.- Dijo el pequeño Albert, con una carita de confusión. Pauna rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

Quiero decir que, no viviré para siempre en este cuerpo.

¿Cómo los caracoles, te cambiaras de cuerpo?- Preguntó el pequeño, Pauna se carcajeó y le acarició su cabelló rubio.

No así Albert, significa que algún día moriré, pero siempre viviré aquí.- Dijo tocando el pecho de Albert.- Y aquí.- Le tocó nuevamente, esta vez en la frente.

Yo no quiero que mueras.- Dijo el pequeño William con los ojos cristalinos.- No quiero que me dejes solo.- Dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrmas.

No llores Will.- Dijo abrazándolo.-Todavía falta mucho para eso, pero recuerda que siempre que me extrañes y yo ya no esté en este mundo tocaré así tu mejilla, como una ráfaga de viento.- Le dijo para levantarle la mirada y tocarle con su toque suave la mejilla y sonreírle.

Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo mucho tiempo.- Pauna sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente.

Lo prometo.- Le dijo. Pero ella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba y menos lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

FIN FLASHBACK

Pauna.- Dijo en un susurro.- No cumpliste tu promesa, te fuiste muy pronto.- Dijo para soltar una lágrima y morderse el labio, Albert no aguantó más el dolor y lloró hasta quedarse dormido en la hierba, junto al río y los frondosos árboles. En sus sueños se vio en un cuarto blanco y sintió a alguien llamarlo. Volteó y vio a Pauna más radiante que nunca, totalmente vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Albert sonrió y fue corriendo hasta ella.

Pauna.- Le murmuró al abrazarla, la chica lo abrazó y depositó un besó en su mejilla.- No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Y yo a ti Albert, nunca te he dejado solo nunca.- Albert sonrió y tomó de la mano a su hermana.

Hemos encontrado a Amellinda Pauna, pero le decimos Candy. Y Anthony y ella se aman como nadie.

Lo sé Will, los he visto y soy feliz al verlos a ellos felices y unidos. Y me alegro de que tú también lo seas.

Sabes que no lo soy sin ti.- Le respondió él, Pauna sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente.

Sabes que estoy siempre contigo, y siempre lo haré.- Albert suspiró y la miró, la abrazó de nuevo y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejilla.

No llores Albert, siempre estaré contigo.- Albert asintió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

¿Ya te irás?- Le preguntó en un murmullo y Pauna asintió.

Debo volver, pero recuerda…

Siempre estarás conmigo.- Terminó la frase Albert y Pauna sonrió, dándole un último beso y yéndose como pétalos de rosa que se los llevaba un viento lejano y puro.

Albert despertó y se sentó, ya se había hecho de noche y sonrió al recordar su sueño, uno de los más maravillosos que haya tenido. Se levantó, pero antes de irse vio una rosa blanca puesta en el suelo. La alzó y vio que era muy hermosa y sonrió otra vez.

Si estuviste aquí Pauna, lo hiciste.- Albert recogió su mochila y se la puso en el hombro, para irse a su pequeño hogar. Sonrió de nuevo al ver como una estrella iluminaba el cielo y titilaba repetidas veces como un diamante, mientras que las huellas de Albert quedaban impresas en la tierra.

* * *

Gracias.


	6. Celos y enredos

**Chicas lindas! Soy Daniela! No saben cuanto las extrañé! Actualizo hoy porque estaba enferma de dengue, fue horrible, pero gracias a Dios ya estoy bien. Mi hermana Alejandra me ayudó a subir un capitulo, pero como empezó clases y eso la dejé tranquila porque tiene tareas. Gracias a todas aquellas chicas que me esperaron y me dejan un review, gracias, las adoro :* Ale les manda mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron un review para ella diciéndole cosas bonitas. Dios me las bandiga y me les ilumine su camino en la vida :* Hoy publiqué mi historia "Knocking on Heavens door" Si...Como el tema de los Guns N`Roses si me preguntan por ahí. Es una historia que narra Candy y es en nuestros tiempos. En el cap tendrán más información. Con todo el amor de mi alma me despido de ustedes para que lean el cap y recuerden que abajo respondo los reviews.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Daniela Andley**

* * *

**"Seguir el destino"**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Celos y enredos"**

**Daniela Andley**

-¿Qué te pasó Anthony?- Le preguntó Marlene por tercera vez, solo que esta añadió el nombre del aludido y lo dijo en el tono más serio y frio que pudo hacer. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó la ceja izquierda esperando.

-Na… Nada, solo me di un fuerte golpe con… La puerta.- Dijo rascándose la nuca y dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dime la verdad.- Dijo en un tono más suave. Anthony suspiró. Candy tenía mucha razón, era malo mintiendo.

-No es algo que importe Marlene, de verás.- Le contestó Anthony encogiéndose de hombros. Candy por su parte ya había entrado al restaurante del barco.

-Si me importa Anthony, dime.- Marlene lo miró con cara de súplica, Anthony se mordió el labio y decidió decirle.

-Verás, me tropecé con un chico y él se molestó, al principio no le di importancia, pero dijo algo que hizo que explotara y le respondí a su comentario, a lo que él respondió de otra forma y creo que ya la sabes.- Marlene abrió la boca asombrada y los ojos igual.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Preguntó Marlene, impresionada.

-Lo que es él, solo eso.- Respondió Anthony mirando hacia otro lado, estaba furioso.

-¿Qué exactamente?- Preguntó Marlene buscando su mirada.

-No me gustaría decirlas frente a ti.- Dijo Anthony sonriendo. Marlene lo imitó y se puso el cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Eres muy caballeroso Anthony, pero no me incomoda si me las dices…

-Solo olvidémoslo Marlene, ese chico ya no tiene importancia.- Le dijo Anthony dulcemente, pero a la vez serio. Marlene solo rodó los ojos y asintió. Anthony por su parte le ofreció su brazo y juntos entraron al comedor. No vieron a Candy en ninguna mesa y pensaron que estaba buscando más comida. Anthony rodó los ojos por todo el lugar y no la vio en ningún lado. Miró a Marlene y vio que ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿La ves?- Preguntó el rubio.

-No es…- Marlene no pudo decir nada más. Se había quedado muda al ver con quien estaba la rubia, no sabía que justamente él estaba aquí, ¿Se conocían él y Candy? ¿Cómo? A pesar de que la rubia no se veía nada feliz. Al contrario de eso apretaba mucho los puños y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras que el chico a su lado dejaba escapar una carcajada. Se le abrió la boca de sorpresa al verlo reír de esa forma, en el colegio se comportaba tan diferente.

-Oh no.- Escuchó decir a Anthony, sintió como se separaba de ella, pero no le dio importancia. Sintió celos al ver como el castaño le guiñaba el ojo y Candy dejaba de apretar sus puños para después sonrojarse un poco, Terry volvió a reír y se fue, no sin antes besar la mano de Candy, a lo que esta, cuando el chico se fue, se la miró y sonrió un poco. Después se volteó a todos lados, buscando algo y cuando los vio a ellos, sonrió y caminó a donde ellos. Marlene miró a Anthony que estaba muy serio, parecía muy enojado. Candy llegó a su lado y Marlene no pudo evitar mirarla mal. Los celos que tenía la chica no la dejaban actuar con claridad. Anthony se cruzó de brazos y arrugó su boca. Candy los miró a los dos de hito en hito y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías hablando con él?- Marlene lo miró ahora a él, ¿Cómo lo conocían?

-Pues… Nos cruzamos y como siempre, se burlaba de mi.- Le respondió Candy, viéndose los pies.

-¿Entonces porque sonreíste?- Le preguntó Anthony, haciendo un tap seguido con su pie. Candy lo miró extrañada, no recordaba haber sonreído.

-No lo hice, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño en señal de no saber nada.

-¿Cómo lo conocen?- Preguntó Marlene.

-Te vi Candy, le sonreíste.- Le dijo Anthony, apuntándola con el dedo.

-¡Que, no!

-¿Se conocen desde América?

-Te vi, Candy, le sonreíste, no mientas. Creo que te gusta.

-¡Que tonterías dices Anthony!

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marlene, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz al escuchar esa atrocidad. Pero ninguno le prestó atención.

-¡Si te gusta! ¡Sonreíste cuando se fue!

-¡¿Cómo me va a gustar alguien que se burla de mí?!- Candy subió la voz y todos los presentes ahí se giraron a voltear la divertida escena.

-¿Cómo lo…

-¡Eso es lo que te gusta, que se burle de ti!- Dijo Anthony, interrumpiendo a Marlene y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Qué no, no!-

-Chicos todo el mundo está…

-¡Vamos Candy, admítelo, no iré a decirle!

-¡Agg, no, no, no y no! ¿O tengo que hablarte en otro idioma?

-¡Chicos!

-¿Qué?- Dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Bajen la voz, no ven que todo el mundo no está mirando.- Candy y Anthony voltearon a su alrededor y se sonrojaron al notar que era cierto.- Y ahora que tienen mi atención, ¿Cómo conocen a Terriuce Grandchester?- Candy la miró con sorpresa y Anthony frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Anthony, aunque el nombre se le hacía familiar.

-El chico con el que hablaba Candy, pensé que se conocían.- Anthony se sorprendió al saber que Marlene también lo conocía.

-Al parecer, Candy si lo conoce. Yo tuve un inoportuno encuentro con él y la verdad no me intereso preguntar su nombre. ¿Cómo lo conoces tú?- Preguntó Anthony

-¿Qué encuentro inoportuno?

-Larga historia.- Respondió Candy.-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Estudia en el colegio San Pablo conmigo y con ustedes.- Anthony hizo una cara de asco y Candy se sorprendió al escuchar eso, el castaño estaría en su colegio y ella de algún modo, se sintió feliz.- Entre tú y él hay mucha familiaridad, ¿no Candy?- Candy salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Marlene, que la miraba muy seriamente y con un dejo de…¿Celos?

-No, claro que no, siempre que me lo encuentro se burla de mí y tengo muy poco tiempo conociéndolo.

-Pero tú le sonreías y te sonrojaste, está claro que te gusta- Respondió Marlene con arrogancia, a Candy le recordó a Eliza la pose que hizo y Anthony detrás de Marlene le hizo una mueca de "viste-tengo-razón" pero al escuchar lo del sonrojo levantó una ceja.

-¡No, no, olvidemos este tema! ¿Quieren?- Anthony se encogió de hombros y Marlene la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-¿Estás molesta Marlene? Te noto extraña.

-No, no me pasa nada que te interese.- Dijo para irse, rodándole los ojos a Candy y caminando hacia la salida con arrogancia. Candy y Anthony se miraron confundidos, confusión en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¿Qué le pasa Anthony?

-No lo sé, pero me recordó a… Eliza.- Candy asintió lentamente, se mordió el labio y Anthony miro con decepción a la castaña, deseando por dentro que no fuera una de las tantas señoritas estiradas de sociedad, escondidas como ovejas, pero que realmente son lobos.-Desayunemos.- Le dijo este y sin esperar respuesta de la rubia, se fue a buscar la comida.

* * *

El rubio miraba el cielo, azul y con las nubes haciendo formas graciosas entre sí. Tenía a Puppet en su hombro y descansaba un rato de su turno. Estaba pensando en su vida, en la de su familia y en el destino. Él sabía que tenía una responsabilidad y tenía que asumirla, pero aún no estaba preparado. A sus 22 años ya había recorrido varias partes del mundo y aun así no se sentía libre. Tamborileaba sus manos una y otra vez, pensando que hacer con su vida. Quería irse a Africa y ayudar a todas las personas de ahí, pero no estaba seguro de eso. Sus sobrinos estarían ahí en Londres y él quería estar cerca de ellos, volver a ver a Candy y abrazarla hasta cansarse, igual a Anthony y a los otros dos Cornwell. Estar como un amigo para ellos, pero habían detalles que no dejaban que esos deseos se cumplieran; primero: Ninguno de sus dos sobrinos sabían de su existencia(como tío), solo tal vez cosas que la tía abuela les contaba por la historia familiar. Dos: Todavía no era el momento de regresar a casa, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que algún día tendría que dar la cara en la mansión Andley. Y por último: Sus sobrinos no podían salir de ese colegio, solo algunos domingos y no precisamente a recorrer las calles de Londres, aunque deseaba que algún día fuera así, solo un milagro haría que los viera, solo uno, era lo que pedía.

-Africa o aquí, tienes que decidir Albert, más nadie lo hará por ti.- Dijo con sus manos en la cabeza, para después sacar el aire de sus pulmones con un largo suspiro.

-Vamos, chico, muévete, el de gafas, ya acabó tu descanso.- Albert se levantó sobresaltado y se fue a limpiar algunas de las jaulas. Estaba limpiando la jaula de los monos, cuando vio a los Leones en la jaula de al lado. En Africa deberían de haber muchos de ellos, pero lo mejor era que estarían libres, corriendo de aquí para allá, deseaba verlo, esos paisajes naturales y… Pero pensó en sus sobrinos, no podía dejarlos.

-Si tan solo pudiera visitarlos, o mandarles cartas. ¡CLARO! Eso haré.- Todos los monos que habían allí se le quedaron viendo extrañados y Albert optó por sonreír. Pero su corazón lo destinaba a otra cosa, sentía su vida llamarlo, no estaba ahí con él sino allá. Hace unos días había tenido un sueño extraño. Soñaba con el lugar y una pequeña cabaña, donde atendían personas y animales y él ayudaba. Ahí a su lado había una mujer de ojos grises y el pelo rojizo, sonriéndole. Mientras que otra chica morena de ojos verdes grandes e impactantes lo saludaba desde lejos, llamándolo y haciéndoles señas de "ven" repetidas veces. No recuerda más porque se despertó gracias a puppet haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla. No sabía que significaba y deseaba soñar con Pauna, siempre que estaba confundido o perdido ella venía y se adentraba en sus sueños. Al terminar de limpiar fue a hacer otros trabajos, mientras una chica, o más bien su alma, lo veía con su mirada serena y tranquila y lo bendecía una y otra vez, tratando de que se diera cuenta que su corazón latía por alguien más, aunque jamás haya visto su rostro y no supiera su nombre, el destino era así; podía cambiar de manera tan drástica y en otras pareciera estar de tu lado, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, después de todo estaba muerta. Decidió que era hora de irse y así mismo como siempre se iba, una ráfaga de viento con pétalos de rosa pasó al lado de Albert, rosando su mejilla y murmurando un pequeño "Africa". Albert sabía a donde quería ir, pero el amor a sus sobrinos era tan fuerte y grande que quería encontrar a alguien que los protegiera, pero no sabía quién y para no pensar en eso dejó ese tema en las manos del destino y este, rápido y peligros, lo elaboraba.

* * *

-Vamos Annie, apresúrate.- Le llamó su madre subiendo al barco. La pelinegra subió rápidamente, pero con el porte de elegancia que tenía.

-Aquí estoy.- Dijo Annie para después sonreírle a su madre.

-Vayamos a registrarnos.- Le dijo arreglándole un mechón rebelde que había quedado fuera de su elaborado peinado. Las dos caminaron hacia el registro de pasajeros y se anotaron junto al señor Britter.

-Bueno Annie, esta es una oportunidad para que conozcas gente importante rumbo a Londres, dejaremos las maletas y quiero que te prepares para la cena, ahí te presentaré a algunos importantes socios que tienen hijos de tu edad, con los que tal vez en algún momento podamos hacer planes para el futuro.- Annie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Cómo su madre podía pensar en matrimonio, cuando ella tenía 14 años solamente?

-Madre yo…

-Lo sé Annie, estas preocupada por conseguir un buen partido, tranquila yo te ayudaré- La interrumpió su madre sonriéndole dulcemente. Annie negó con la cabeza.

-Querida, Annie solo tiene 14 años, no pensemos en eso ahora.- Le dijo el señor Britter llegando en ese momento junto a un ayudante para llevar las maletas. Annie lo miró y se dio cuenta que el chico debía tener menos de 18 años, lo miró y se pudo dar cuenta que él también la observaba a ella. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una cola y los ojos del mismo color, pudo notar que en su cara habían pecas y sus labios eran finos. Annie bajó la mirada cuando el chico le sonrió, jamás le había sonreído un chico, solo Stear, Anthony y Archie. Al pensar en este último soltó un suspiro y se dio cuenta que sus padres ya se habían ido adelante conversando por lo que quedó sola con el chico.

-¿Necesita que la ayude con su equipaje señorita?- Le preguntó el chico sonriente, Annie abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró de inmediato, ese chico, le era tan familiar. Se dignó a responder cuando el chico levantó sus cejas.

-Emm… Yo…S…Si.- El chico tomo las maletas y sus manos se rosaron suavemente. Annie empezó a caminar preguntándose donde lo había visto, pero no recordaba.

-Perdone la molestia, pero, ¿me puede decir su nombre?- El chico la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella sonrió tímidamente.

-A…Annie Britter.- Dijo la chica en un murmullo, el chico se le quedó mirando y después de unos minutos habló.

-¿No la he visto antes señorita?-Annie lo miró también y se dio cuenta que los dos tenían la misma percepción.

-Yo… No lo sé.- Respondió la chica.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Michael, pero me puede decir Mike.- Annie asintió y siguió caminando. Estaba segura que… ¡Michael! ¡Mike! Sabía dónde lo había visto, era un huérfano del hogar de Pony, gran amigo de ella y de Candy, lo sabía, sabía que de alguna parte lo conocía, se alegró al saber de él, pero se dio cuenta que el chico parecía venir de una familia algo pobre.

-¿De dónde eres Mike?- Preguntó Annie, se le había quitado la vergüenza al saber que hablaba con un amigo viejo, aunque él no la recordara, eso la entristeció un poco, pero era mejor así.

-De…las afueras de Lakewwod, soy huérfano pero una familia me adoptó y… Escapé. No creo que le interese mi vida, señorita- Annie sonrió al saber que en efecto era él, pero le impresionó que Mike hubiera escapado.

-¿Por qué escapaste?- Mike la miró confundido, nadie se había interesado así en él y que una chica muy bonita y de familia de clase alta era más que pedir, bajó la mirada y aguantó las lágrimas.

-Yo… He… La familia que me adoptó no me quería; me maltrataban, de todas las formas y me cambiaron por doce gallinas, 1 caballo y dos vacas. Antes de que lo hicieran me escapé y ahora trabajo así como usted me ve.- Annie se lamentó por el pobre muchacho, había tenido una vida muy dura, como la de Candy, mientras ella gozaba de los lujos de los Britter, pero al fin Candy había encontrado la felicidad que tanto ella se merecía y deseaba que Mike también.

-No me hables de usted, solo Annie. Lo lamento mucho, quisiera ayudarte.- El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió su caminata.

-Muchas gracias seño… Annie, pero no hay nada que hacer, aunque me recuerdas mucho a una niña que también estaba en mi orfanato, pero serán meras coincidencias, se llamaba igual que uste… tú y es igual.- Annie solo sonrió y bajó la mirada, ¿Debería decirle? Estaba pensando en algo, una cosa muy loca, pero conociendo a su padre seguro aceptaría, el problema era su madre, pero para eso tenía que decirle quien era a Mike.

-Déjame decirte Mike, que yo soy aquella chica de la que hablas. ¿También recuerdas a Candy, cierto?- Mike abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la boca también, se adelantó a Annie y la abrazó, Annie se sonrojó ante aquel contacto, pero después correspondió.

-¡Annie, eres tú, no puedo creerlo! ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ella, ¿Cómo está?- Pregunto el chico con un brillo en los ojos.

-Está muy bien Mike, resultó que la familia que la adoptó es su verdadera familia.- Mark abrió los ojos otra vez de sorpresa y se dibujó una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Me alegro por Candy! ¿Y Tom, saben de él?

-Sí, tengo tiempo sin verlo, pero Candy y él son muy unidos. Resultó que Candy tiene un hermano y te aseguro que si lo conoces te agradara mucho.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo están la señorita Pony y la hermana María?- Preguntó este con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, las extrañaba como nadie.

-Muy bien, cuando te fuiste te extrañaron mucho.

-Quiero verlas, las extraño tanto.- Dijo con un suspiro.- ¿Y tú Annie? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Mike, los Britter son una familia para mí.

-Me alegro Annie, mucho. ¿Qué harás en Londres? Si puedo preguntar.

Iré a estudiar, Candy y Anthony, su hermano, irán allá también, al igual que sus primos.- Dijo Annie, sonriente recordando a Archie

-Tengo tiempo sin leer un libro y también de escribir.- Annie vio que la vida de Michael era muy dura,eso le dio tristeza y mucha.- Te extrañé mucho Annie, que bueno volver a verte.

-Digo lo mismo.- Annie se mordió el labio y dejaron de conversar un momento, hasta que Annie habló.

-¿Mike? ¿Te gustaría ser adoptado por mis padres?- Mike abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Annie, antes de responder miró al piso y suspiró.

-Claro que sí Annie, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible.

-Claro que no, si hablo con ellos y les digo que eres un viejo amigo y por lo que has pasado…

-No quiero que me tengan lástima Annie, además así estoy bien.

-No es lástima Mike y no creo que estés bien así, déjame ayudarte. Eres como un hermano para mi.- Mike suspiró de nuevo y miró a Annie, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, respondió.

-Está bien Annie, me gustaría, pero no creo que acepten.

-Hablaré con ellos Mike.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Annie, nadie se había preocupado así de mí en varios años.- Annie se sintió feliz al ver que podía hacer sentir bien a otros, le gustaba su forma de ser cuando no era tímida, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Está bien Mike, hablaré con ellos y los convenceré.- Hasta ahí llegó la plática, ya que habían llegado a los camarotes. Mike dejó las maletas de los Britter y las de Annie en sus respectivos camarotes y cuando se iba a ir, el señor Britter lo llamó.

-Toma, gracias.- El señor Britter le ofrecía 100 dolares y el chico no podía aceptarlo.

-No puedo aceptar tanto señor, cien dolares es muchísimo.- El señor Britter miró el billete y se dio cuenta de la equivocación.

-¡Vaya, yo que te iba a dar uno de diez y mira cual salió! Eres muy honesto, otro que no hubiera sido tú seguro lo acepta sin convicción.- Mike tomó el billete de 10 con una sonrisa y un gracias en su rostro, esa noche habría cena. Annie lo miraba sonriente y Mike se despidió con un pequeño "hasta mañana", Annie solo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de sus padres para irse a cambiar para la cena. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en Mike y en lo divertido que sería tener un hermano, justo como lo tenía Candy. Se decidió por un vestido azul manga larga con hombros anchos y falda de princesa Se puso un abrigo de un azul más oscuro y se hizo un peinado muy bonito, se hecho un poco de polvo de nácar y rubor y también para combinar usó unos zafiros como collar y aretes, más un anillo de plata. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y quedó satisfecha, espero sentada en la cama a que sus padres tocaran, cuando lo hicieron salieron y se dirigieron rumbo al comedor.

-Te ves hermosa hija.- Le dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Gracias padre.- Dijo devolviendo el gesto.- Padre, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que si cariño.- Respondió el señor Britter, alejándose un poco de su esposa, ya que habían entrado al comedor y poder escuchar a su hija.

-¿Te…te gustaría adoptar otro hijo?- El señor Britter la miró sorprendida y no supo que responderle.

-Yo…Pues…No sé qué responder a eso…No…Lo había pensado.- Annie miró al piso pensativa mientras buscaba algún comentario.

-Yo…Yo quiero un hermano.- Dijo suavemente, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada desencajada y sorprendida del señor Britter, a Annie no le dio buena espina eso y decidió hablar antes que su padre.

-Solo es un comentario, pero me gustaría que adoptaran a otro niño, tal vez del hogar de Pony.

-Hi…Hija…No sé que responderte, dame tiempo para pensar y hablarlo con tu madre.- Annie se mordió el labio y asintió a regañadientes, al menos estaba intentándolo.

-¡Marcus, Annie!- Llamó Amanda, la esposa del señor Britter.

-Ya vamos querida.- El señor Britter fue detrás de Annie y esta le presentó a una familia, que se veía arrogante y poderosa. El señor tenía una mirada dura y no tenía casi pelo, totalmente blanco, mientras que la mujer, de facciones tan finas como si estuviera huesuda, la miraba por encima del hombro, con dos ojos grises y llenos de arrogancia y un peinado tan elaborado y peinado que Annie se preguntó si dolería. Una chica de su edad mas o menos, que se parecía a Eliza en lo pelirroja y lo arrogante que se veía, de ojos grises iguales a los de su madre, solo que a diferencia de Eliza, esta tenía el cabello liso, además de ella, había un chico, de unos 16 años, se veía dulce, no como los demás, era igual a su madre y a su hermana, solo que sin ese porte arrogante y disgustante, al contrario de eso, tenía las manos en su bolsillo y miraba a Annie dedicándole una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Annie, ellos son la familia Anderson, ella es mi hija Annie.- Los presentó su madre.

-Un gusto volver a verte Marcus.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió el señor Britter dándole la mano.

-Un gusto señor.- Dijo Annie, haciendo una venia.

-El gusto es mio, señorita.- Y asi se fueron saludando y presentando hasta llegar a los dos hermanos.

-Un gusto, Annie Britter.

-Igualmente, Sophie Anderson.- Dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención a Annie.

-Un gusto, Annie Britter

-El gusto es mío, señortia, Ronald Anderson.- Dijo besándole la mano.

-Annie, querida, Ronald y Sophie estudiarán en el mismo colegio que tú.- Ronald le sonrió a Annie y esta se sonrojó furiosamente. Sophie se burló de ella al verla de esa manera, claro está, a escondidas de sus padres y Ronald optó por sentir ternura hacia la chica, le parecía muy bonita; de cabellos negros y los ojos azules y profundos, le recordaba a las muñecas de porcelana, frágiles y hermosas.

-¿Quieres salir a bailar Annie?- Preguntó galantemente Ronald, a lo que la pelinegra asintió y de su boca salió un pequeño "si". Los dos fueron a bailar, mientras los presentes ahí, menos Sophie los veían con una mirada de aprobación y una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus rostros.

* * *

-¿Es posible? No lo creo.- Pensó Terry por milésima vez.- Estoy seguro que sonrió cuando le bese la mano, y cuando se sonrojo. ¡Diablos, deja de pensar en ella!- Se recriminó de nuevo.-

FLASHBACK

-¡Demonios! ¡Idiota! La próxima vez que te vea te juro que…- Terry hablaba mientras se tocaba los golpes que tenía por el idiota del rubio con el que se había topado, pero calló rápidamente al ver a una rubia con un notable parecido a ese idiota, la jaló del brazo y esta dio un grito de sorpresa, pero que Terry pudo callar a tiempo.- Te soltaré si prometes no gritar.- Le dijo Terry en un murmullo, Candy prefirió morderle la mano, a lo que Terry gritó un "auch".

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?- Le preguntó Candy sumamente molesta.

-Quería hablar contigo, señorita pecas, pero veo que no te interesa comportarte como una.- Le dijo Terry al escuchar ese idiota.

-No me interesa ser una señorita delicada y que no pueda hacer nada, permiso.- Le dijo la rubia para irse, Terry se asombró ante aquel comentario y estaba más que seguró que esa chica se encontraba de una en un siglo, Candy casi se iba pero Terry la tomó del brazo.

-Espera, ¿Ese idiota, es tu hermano?- Candy abrió la boca de lo impresionada y furiosa que estaba al escuchar eso.

¡No le digas así!

Lo siento, por decirte la verdad.- Candy le iba a dar una bofetada, nadie se burlaba de Anthony, pero Terry fue más rapido y le agarro del brazo dejándola inmovilizda.

¡Suéltame!

Solo si respondes.

¿Responder a qué? ¡Suéltame!

¿Responderás?

¡Sí, sí, repsonderé, ahora suéltame!- Terry soltó a Candy y esta se sobó la muñeca.

¿Por qué me curaste esa noche?- Preguntó el castaño, cruzado de brazos. Candy no vio venir eso, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no supo que responderle. Ni ella misma sabía porque lo había ayudado.

Yo…Yo…Solo…Quise ayudar, siempre lo hago.- Dijo viéndose los nudillos, a pesar de que no era así.

Ahh, entiendo, eres enfermera.- Candy lo miró mal y terry hizo una sonrisa torcida.- Ahh ya entiendo, te gusto.- Candy de nuevo abrió la boca para replicar y Terry habló antes que ella.- Lo sé, soy irresistible.- Candy apretó los puños y se puso roja, de la indignación.

¡Eres, eres un…

¡Pareces un payaso!- Dijo Terry para después carcajearse.

¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, mocoso malcriado!- Eso hizo que Terry riera más.

¿Entonces, te gusto? Déjeme decirle, señorita pecas, que usted también es muy bonita, realmente bonita.- Le dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo, Candy dejó de apretar sus puños y se sonrojo cuando Terry le guiñó un ojo. – Hasta luego, bonita señorita pecas.- Dijo para besarle la mano e irse de ahí. Candy sonrió inconscientemente y se miró la mano, ese chico era tan raro, al principio se comportaba como un idiota, después le decía bonita, era tan…tan…guapo, no, no, irritante, eso era, ¿Guapo? Que tonterías. Paso su mirada por el comedor hasta toparse con Marlene y Anthony, los dos la miraban con molestia, o eso parecía, se encamino hacia allá feliz de la vida, mientras unos ojos azules zafiro la miraban desde lejos. Veía que el rubio estúpido y ella hablaban, el idio…El rubio tenía los brazos cruzados y después la apuntaba con el dedo para sonreir, mientras la pecosa le decía que no con las manos enfrente suyo haciendo un vaivén con ellas de arriba abajo, explicándole algo, mientras otra chica, que creía haber visto en algún lado, antes de conocer a la pecosa trataba de hablar, pero ninguno de los dos rubios le prestaba atención, hasta que dejaron su conversación y la miraron, ella dijo algo y asi estuvieron hablando hasta que la chica se cruzó de brazos, se volteó y salió, mientras los otros dos la miraban irse y fueron a desayunar. ¿De que habrían hablado? El castaño sentía que de él, decidió irse y al salir del comedor cuando alguien lo saludó

¡Buenos días Terriuce, no esperé verte aquí!

* * *

-No, ninguna de nosotras hemos visto a ese galán, dicen que se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos, pero les aseguro, que cuando llegue me haré llamar Emily Grandchester.- Todas las chicas allí presentes se rieron incluyendo a la que hablaba, menos una pelirroja que no le vio la gracia al comentario.

-¿Cómo que, Emily de Grandchester?- Preguntó, todas la miraron y Emily explicó.

-¿No conoces a Terriuce Grandchester? ¿El chico más rico y apuesto de este colegio?- Preguntó Emily, con burla notada en su voz.

-Yo…Claro que lo conozco, solo que no sabía que eran amantes.- Respondió esta, claro, que sabía quién era él, la había cautivado desde el primer día que la vio y se juró conseguir su atención, costara lo que costara. Todas las chicas allí dejaron escapar risas y Emily se sintió avergonzada, hasta más no poder.- Se permite soñar, querida, pero lo tuyo…Es mucho pedir.- Todas allí volvieron a reír y Eliza sonrió con malicia. Emily se puso más roja aún y unas lágrimas avecinaban con salir de sus ojos azules.

Yo…Tengo que ir al baño.- Emily salió de ahí, corriendo hacia el baño y encerrándose en uno de los cuartos de retrete. Lo que más odiaba era que alguien se burlara de esa manera de ella, no lo aguantaba, sabía que no lloraba por eso, sino de la impotencia que le daba.

-¿Entonces Eliza, cual es el segundo chico más apuesto del colegio?- Preguntó Luisa.

-Mmm…No ha llegado aún.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Sarah con interés. La tres chicas prestaron atención y Eliza habló.

-Anthony Brown, el más apuesto chico, de toda Inglaterra y América.- Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y Giovanna levantó una ceja.

-¿No es el "hermano" de la huérfana maloliente?- Todas abrieron la boca y Eliza las calló antes de que se hiciera un gran alboroto.

-No, no. Es lo que ella hace creer, ya les dije, esa estúpida embrujó a mi tía abuela.- Todas asintieron recordando y ella se acomodó el cabello.

-¿Cómo es ese tal, Anthony?- Preguntó la voz curiosa de Sarah.

-Guapo, pero ya lo verán. Es solo mío ¿Quedó claro?- Todas asintieron y Eliza sonrió satisfecha, ya tenía el control de la situación y Candy, caería muy muy bajo.

-¿Eliza, cuanto tiempo tomará el plan?- Preguntó Giovanna interesada.

-Tal vez dos o tres días, no digan ni una sola palabra, nuestros planes, podrían arruinarse.- Todas asintieron de nuevo, parecía que hubieran sido entrenadas para seguir a Eliza.

-¿Y Eliza, que haremos si no se va del colegio?- Preguntó Luisa, levantando la ceja derecha.

-Planearemos, queridas, algo mejor para nosotras y peor para ella.

-¿Qué vas a planear, querida prima?- Se escuchó la voz imponente de Archibald Cornwell, seguido de su hermano Alistear, que miraba con furia a la pelirroja. Todas las chicas allí presentes se asombraron y dejaron escapar un quejido de sorpresa - Hemos escuchado todos los rumores que has pasado por ahí, y Niel, ya confesó todo.- Los dos hermanos sabían que lo último era mentira, pero sabían que Eliza caería. Eliza los miró con angustia, trató de escapar, pero ellos se lo impidieron.- ¿A dónde vas, Eliza?

-¡Desgraciados! ¡Déjenme salir!- Gritó la pelirroja, todas las chicas se pusieron detrás del mueble esperando acción por parte de los Cornwell.

-No te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas la verdad, ¿Tú empezaste esos rumores?- Archie la agarró por el brazo con fuerza y la miró con todo el odio que pudo, la pelirroja dejo ver temor en su mirada y Alistear trató de calmar a Archie.- ¡Responde!

-No sé de qué hablas.- Dijo la pelirroja, mientras veía salir a las tres chicas cautelosamente. Ella pensó que irían a buscar ayuda y así fue, fueron a donde la hermana grey, la encontraron en el camino y fue un alivio para ellas.

¡-Hermana Grey, que bueno que la encontramos, venga, rápido, está pasando algo que debe parar!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede que necesite de mi presencia?- Preguntó la monja con voz fuerte.

-¡Archibald Cornwell está aquí en el edificio de chicas junto a Alistear Cornwell y están obligando a Eliza a aceptar un acto que ella no cometió!- La hermana Grey abrió la boca de indignación. Esos dos muchachos no podían ser capaces de eso.

-Vamos para allá.- Mientras tanto Archie trataba de sacarle la verdad a Eliza, pero esta seguía con su firme mentira.

-¡Te escuché lo que decías Eliza! ¿Qué planeas con Candy?, para meterte con ella tendrás que meterte conmigo primero. ¿Entendiste? Deja tu estúpido plan.

-¡Archie, calma, no hables tan fuerte!

-Es que así se merece que le hablen, como la zorra que es.- Eliza no aguantó eso y la cachetada no se hizo esperar.

-¡Réspetame!- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Es la verdad, la pura verdad!- Dijo Archie, Eliza ya iba a golpearlo otra vez, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a la hermana Grey, junto a la hermana Claire y las tres chicas.

-¡Archibal y Alistear Cornwell! Quedan castigados en el cuarto de meditación por tres días! No se les permite entrar en el edificio de señoritas.

-Pero hermana…

-He dicho lo que tenía que decir, hermana Claire, guie a los caballeros a los cuartos de meditación.- Los dos no tuvieron nada que hacer y antes de irse Archie le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Eliza, quien miró hacia otro lado rápidamente.

-¿Y usted señorita Leagen, le hicieron algo estos caballeros?- Eliza pensó que decir, no podía delatarlos, no serviría hacerlo, realmente, no lo haría, así que optó por negar con la cabeza, vio que Luisa abría la boca y Eliza las miró con advertencia.

-Solo quisieron pasar a saludarme, somos muy unidos.- La hermana Grey negó con la cabeza mirando a las otras chicas.

-¡Cómo pudieron mentirme! Ustedes tres, están castigadas, un día en el cuar…

-No, hermana, ellas no hicieron nada, seguramente escucharon algo que hablábamos o cuando me saludaron con alegría y se asustaron.

-Se los pasaré por hoy señoritas, solo porque me dijeron que los señores Cornwell se encontraban aquí, ya es hora de ir a clase, todas vayan.- Las cuatro chicas asintieron y salieron.

-¿Eliza por qué…

-No me conviene en mis planes, Giovanna, no me conviene hacer que queden expulsados.- Todas las chicas se miraron confundidas y decidieron no hacer más preguntas.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**Amigas el nobre Sophie se pronuncia Sofi, no se confundan :***

**Dios las colme de bendiciones y las quiero mucho, gracias por seguir la historia y a todas las escritoras que ven esta historia: Chicas sigan asi con sus fics, les deseo que su inspiración siga mucho mejor y que tengan más reviews todos los días. Besos a todas y a las que no igual les deseo lo mejor en su vida. :* 3**

**Si preguntan: Amo el rock y el metal, pero no soy gotica o cosas así, pero no tengo nada en contra de ellos, todos somos diferentes y asi nos tenemos que aceptar y querer. Recuerden eso!**

**Besos abrazos.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Ana: Hace tiempo me enviaste el review amiga y lo siento de todo corazón no haber podido responderte, con lo del san pablo...En el otro fic llegan, pero todo a su tiempo, besos y cuidate :***

**subuab: Amiga, ya actualizé, perdón por no hacerlo, dísculpame de verás! Abrazos.**

**Dani: Tocaya! Estoy bien amiga, gracias por la preocupación ¿Como estás? Aquí te dejo otro cap, besos :***

**Kari: Hola amiga! Gracias por tu lindo mensaje, jajaja lo mejor para ustedes chicas:* si, a mi tampoco me gustó eso y decidí cambiarlo por el bien de todas, ¡amiga! Cuantas veces no he pensado eso, yo quiero un Anthony para mi solita :D Jaajjaja pero bueno, encontraremos uno algún día :D Me gusta que te guste y gracias por las bendiciones, te deseo lo mismo :* Besos y cuídate.**

**Laura: Hola amiga, gracias por el review y por decirme esas cosas tan lindas. Besos y abrazos y gracias, estoy mejor :***

**Ana Alondra: Gracias a ti amiga por esperarme, que bueno que sigas mi historia, bendiciones y abrazos :***

**Sandy: Amiga! Tiempo sin dejarte una respuesta, gracias por el review, bueno Ale no escribió la historia pero me ayudó y eso es mucho, saludos y besos.**

**LizCarter: Amiga! Te extrañé un montón, gracias por el review. Lo siento mucho por dejarlas un tiempo, con la mudanza y eso y además el dengue(no hemorragico, gracias al cielo) Espero que me perdones, gracias por decirme esas cosas tan lindas y Ale te manda un besote, te parece que he madurado como escritora? Gracias amiga eso es un gran paso para mi y estoy haciendo los fics más largos, tengo mucho en mente, no dejes de darme tus ideas amiga! Como has estado? Qué tal todo? Espero que bien, besos y te quiero mucho amiga :* **

**Hillary: Amiga! Te super extrañé, perdóname de verdad, Ale explicó todo y esa es mi excusa :( Extrañaba hablar contigo, yo también te quiero demasiadisisisiisisisisisisimo y eso me llegó al corazón, amiga que ha pasado en tu vida? Todo bien o que ha pasado? Puedes contarme soy tu confidente y tu consejera y siempre puedes confiar en mi amiga :* Alee te manda un beso y dice que saludos y te quiere mucho, gracias por ese lindo mensaje ypor acordarte de mi amiga, no sabes de verdad que te quiero mucho, te considero una persona increíble y maravillosa, cuídate y besos amigas :***

**Iris: Gracias amiga, besos y bendiciones.**

**Mona: Amiga, este review dejo que te lo responda Ale: Muchas gracias por el lindo mensaje, gracias por esas palabras, besos y abrazos. Volviendo conmigo: Gracias cariño por esas palabras de aliento, Ale me dijo que se preocupaban por mi y me puse sentimental. Gracias por apoyarme y estar al pendiente mio te loa gradezco mucho amiga,besos y cuidate, un super abrazo de parte de Ale y mio desde Caracas. Bendiciones.**

**Alejandra: Amiga! Gracias por ese review, tu y mi hermana son tocayas jajaja :3 Gracias por este review y hice todo lo que dijiste, por eso estoy aquí, gracias por el consejo Gracias por ese mensaje tan lindo y asi seguirá mi inspiración, gracias querida, cuídate y besitos.**


End file.
